


Bite me

by uxiumin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Police, Twilight References, Vampires, is not that violent I promise, side subaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/pseuds/uxiumin
Summary: The case of the fourth missing student in Seoul ends over Inspectors Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun hands, what they didn't know is that they would end up tangled in a supernatural war siding with a sassy, scarlet- eyed vampire called Kim Jongdae.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieAstraneel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AnnieAstraneel).



> I was an emo as a teenager, and now I'm a full emo adult, so, at some point, I had to write vmapire fanfiction.  
> What I didn't expect was to fall so deep into the Park Chanyeol/ Kim Jongdae shipping, I have to thank that to  
> [AnnieAstreneel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAstreneel) without you I would never came to write this, so this is for you.
> 
> Please, leave a comment and kudos if you happen to like it!

 

 “Park, Oh” — Superintendent General Kim came out of nowhere while Chanyeol and Sehun were about to enjoy their freshly brewed coffees. — “To my office, now.”  


“But I was on my coffee break” — Tall and slim, Sehun’s black parted hair contrasted beautifully with his pale skin tone.  


“You can carry the mug with you into my office, Oh” — their boss said walking towards his modern office while Chanyeol and Sehun followed him. Other cops and Inspectors looked at both of them like they’ve been caught stealing, where they in trouble?

 

“Listen” — Superintendent started explaining — “We have a fucked up situation here.”

“What’s it Jun?” — Sehun asked casually.

“I’m Superintendent while at work, Sehun” — Junmyeon said throwing at him a file.

  
“Another student missing?” — Chanyeol asked before he looked into the file. Inspector Park was tall and broad, both arms crossed over his chest, making him look even broader, his comma hair fell partially over his forehead but didn’t cover his outstanding ears, that gave him a much softer look than his body suggested. Junmyeon simply nodded.

“It’s the fourth time this month” — Sehun mumbled while reading the pages on the file.

  
“Kim Minseok” — Junmyeon explained — “He had no motives to run away, an excellent student, plenty of friends, good family situation…”

“Just like the other three..:” — Chanyeol said — “There has to be a pattern here.”

“That’s yours to find” — Junmyeon sighed — “The case is yours.”

  
Sehun and Chanyeol looked at each other a bit puzzled. They’ve been partners for a few years now, and they work fine together since their personalities and style of work compliment each other, but they don’t have that much experience in the missing persons field to lead an investigation this big by their own, they have been mostly tasked with murder investigations since they were rookie inspectors.

  
“I don’t want to be rude, Superintendent” — Chanyeol said — “But there are another officers with way more background than us with missing people…”

“I know” — Junmyeon stated, a smile appearing on his face. — “But you too are young, you’ll easy blend into the last victim surroundings, and moreover… I know you two are a great team, I’m counting on you.”

Both Sehun and Chanyeol smiled at their boss — and friend outside the police station — the faith he put in them and the urge of finding those missing students burning inside their chests, ready to fulfil the task.

“One last thing before the two of you start, I need you to act with prudence, with tact, if our kidnapper, or kidnappers, know about this investigation they might kill one of those kids, if they are still alive, and we don’t want the press to know anything.”

  
“Of course” — Chanyeol nodded.

“Sure” — Sehun stood up, and both Inspectors left the office.

 

                                                          

 

                                                                                                                     🦇

 

“Aaah, college life” — Sehun sighed, content — “I missed this sight.”

  
In front of them, Seoul National University campus expands wide and green, students lazily lying down on the grass under the shadow of some trees. Modern buildings contrast with the greenery of the area, creating a calm space, fit for studying or socializing.

“According to the file, Kim Minseok has really good grades, he is finishing his architecture degree” — Chanyeol said looking inside the file again — “He lives with his roommate at the campus dorms.”

“He was the one who called us when he went missing” — Sehun added — “We should check his room.”

“I don’t think his roommate is a suspect, he is just another student here..” — Chanyeol seemed pensive — “But he might have some information.”

  
Dressed casually, trying to blend within the students, both inspectors walked across the campus, until they reached the dorm building, three beige buildings with five floor each, finding the victim’s room was easy thanks to the campus staff, but when they reached the bedroom nobody was inside and the door, closed.

 

“What do we do now?” — Sehun sighed.

“We open it” — Chanyeol said, kneeling in front of the closed door with a pick lock already on his hand.

“Real police work right there” — Sehun laughed.

“We are in a hurry, remember? Watch the hall I don’t want some student to think that we are stealing.” — Chanyeol complained while working on the lock, Sehun crossed his arms over his chest and waited at the end of the hall, some students came in and out of their bedrooms, but no one over his direction.

  
  
Few minutes later, the door opened, smoothly, like it had always been open. Both inspectors entered the room, it wasn’t as tiny as someone could expect from a college dorm, a big window at the end of the room, with two beds at both sides, one clearly tidier than the other. Two separate bathrooms at both sides of the main door, one recently used, apparently, since there was some water drops over the floor and a scrunched up towel, each wardrobe and study desks happened to look the same as the bed, one was clearly tidier than the other.

Chanyeol looked over the tidy desk on the left only to find some class notes neatly stored, a closed laptop and some drawing materials, an architect's desk. Meanwhile, the desk at the right side was a mess of class notes, flyers, and gaming stuff.

Sehun was looking inside one of the wardrobes when the main door opened to reveal a tiny boy with a really scared face.

  
“W-who are you?” — the pale boy asked.

  
“Are you Kim Minseok roommate, Byun Baekhyun?” — Sehun asked.

The boy could only nod, he didn’t even trespass the door frame, and looked at the two tall officers with a taken aback expression. Chanyeol went outside and checked that no one else could hear them over the hall, grabbed the guy’s arm to make him enter the room.

“We are the police” — Chanyeol explained once he had closed the door, Sehun showed the guy his badge. — “We are looking for Kim Minseok.” — Baekhyun exhaled, relieved and returning to a normal expression.

“You scared me to death, I thought you two were stealing” — Baekhyun ran his fingers through his pink locks, he looked a bit distressed. — “You could’ve waited for me to return!”

“We are in a hurry” — Sehun shrugged — “Your door is fine.”

“It’s not about the door” — Baekhyun snapped — “I’ve been super stressed since Minnie disappeared.”

“Minnie?” — Chanyeol asked

“Minseok”

“Cute” — Sehun whispered looking at the flustered Baekhyun.

“So, when did you noticed that your roommate disappeared?” — Chanyeol asked.

“Well.” — Baekhyun started thinking, without that scared expression from before his eyes dropped a little, giving him the looks of a much younger person — “Wednesday, that’s when I called the police. Minseok never sleeps out of the dorms, unless he is out with his family, but his family haven’t seen him either.” — Baekhyun explained — “He is really tidy and detailed, he wouldn’t go without telling me, I’m his best friend.”

  
Sehun and Chanyeol looked at each other, wondering.

“Could he have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?” — Chanyeol asked again and Baekhyun denied with his head.

“When was the last time you saw him?” — Sehun asked

“Monday morning” — Baekhyun reached Minseok’s desk to give the officers a brown sketchbook. — “He was going out to take some photos of an ancient mansion at the outskirts of the city.”

“Photos? Isn’t he studying architecture?” — Chanyeol wondered.

“Precisely.” — Baekhyun nodded — “If you look inside that notebook you’ll find photos and sketches of buildings he loves, he likes to photograph buildings, and then he makes blueprints and such.”

“What a nerd” — Sehun whispered owning an elbow on his side from Chanyeol.

“We’ll look into this house, do you happen to know where it is?” — Chanyeol asked.

“I do” — Baekhyun opened his phone to show them a map — “But I want to go with you.”

“What?” — Chanyeol almost yelled — “We can’t take you with us.”

“It could be dangerous.” — Sehun agreed.

“But I want to go” — Baekhyun complained — “I need to find him, I want to know if he is okay, I’ll go either way, with or without you.”

  
The pink haired boy looked determined to go, so if he was going to show up at the house, even without them, it would be better if he was with Chanyeol and Sehun, at least that way he would go protected. The three of them got into Chanyeol’s car parked outside the campus, and after fighting a bit with the GPS they found the mansion Baekhyun talked about.

It stood out. The house had nothing to do with the rest of the houses nearby, built in a European way, it belonged more in England or France than in Korea. Just a two floor building, made entirely of dark brown bricks, it looked like the house of a fairytale, but it was

 Clearly abandoned, and by the condition of the garden, it’s been a long time since no one lived there.

 

  
“This place is giving me the chills” — Sehun looked at the house with a disgusted expression, arching one of his perfect brows, Chanyeol looked at him and nodded.

“Something feels off about this place.” — Chanyeol couldn’t explain what it was, but he could feel some change in the air, the evening that was sunny not so long ago was now turning clouded and dark, like a bad omen from the sky. He directed his brown eyes to one of the windows at the top and the Inspector swears that he saw something looking right back at him.

“I’m glad I came with both of you” — Baekhyun said giving the house a weird look.

“Stay always behind” — Sehun instructed Baekhyun with a hand already on his gun case. Baekhyun nodded with a concerned expression.

  
  
Chanyeol was already at the door, a few steps ahead of Sehun and Baekhyun. It was strange, Chanyeol soon thought, the house seemed abandoned, looking at the outside, but inside it was clean and furnitured, no traces of dust, dirt, even the furniture he could see was in good condition, who would want a house to look abandoned just on the outside?.

 As soon as they entered a big wooden staircase welcomed them, made to look like one of those staircases you often see in Victorian dramas on TV, and two rooms at both sides of the staircase, one closed, and the other, probably a living room, showed a lightened up fireplace and a piano.

  
  


Wait.

 

A lightened up fireplace in an abandoned house?.

  
  


He was about to draw his gun, but it was too late, there was already someone looking at them from the top of the staircase, Chanyeol nor Sehun heard when or how the man even got there, but that wasn’t even the worst part. A ray of light passed through the person’s face, showing a strand of brown hair falling over his pale forehead and straight eyebrow, and, right there even with darkness covering the rest of his face, two scarlet eyes, gleamed like bloody stars in the night sky, the rest of the figure was completely dressed in a black attire, difficult to discern its body, but, what was easy to determine were the two bat-like wings that surrounded the figure at the top of the stairs, one of them was completely unfolded, it was so big, that, having its body leaned against the right handrail, it touched the left one.

Baekhyun grabbed Sehun’s arm with all of his strength, almost without breath. Sehun wondered what would he do to protect the poor student from, literally, the demon.

  
“Chanyeol” — Sehun whispered, his hand over the grip of his gun. Chanyeol only made a sign with his hand to Sehun to remain there while walking towards the staircase. Chanyeol left his hand fall slowly, and showed both hands to the figure that followed its gestures with his scarlet eyes, Chanyeol was sure that the man could hear his agitated heartbeat.

 

“Hello?” — Chanyeol asked to the figure with a trembling voice, but trying really hard to sound composed. — “Are you the owner of the house?”

The man at the top of the staircase nodded slowly not losing eye contact with Chanyeol in any moment. Chanyeol was equally mesmerized and concerned by those scarlet eyes, they were dragging him in, but at the same time they were making him want to run and never come back.

“What’s your name If I may ask?” — Chanyeol asked with caution.

The man moved his wings, owning a loud gasp from Sehun and Baekhyun, Chanyeol was so focused on the eyes that he didn’t have a second to react, but he felt the air moving his black comma hair after the person, or demon, moved them. He folded its wings, or he made them vanish, he wasn’t sure, and slowly, the man went down the stairs until he reached Chanyeol’s level.

  
“Kim Jongdae” — he answered, his eyes lost the scarlet tone, but inside those deep brown eyes one could keep seeing a certain reddish hue.

  
“Kim Jongdae” — Chanyeol repeated while nodding — “We are Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun, Inspectors from the Seoul Police.” — Jongdae sighed.

  
“Follow me” — Jongdae went up the stairs again — “He is upstairs.”

  
Chanyeol looked at Jongdae, panicking a little. Baekhyun was directly trembling, if the Police Academy doesn’t train you for this kind of encounters, the college even less.

 

“Are you coming or not?” — Jongdae asked again — “I’ve been taking care of this kid for two days, airheads.”

  
“Kid? What kid?” — for a second all the fear inside Chanyeol’s body vanished, the only thing remaining his cop side - “Kim Minseok?”

  
“I guess, duh” — Jongdae answered rolling his eyes.

  
  
Chanyeol followed him into the second floor without looking back, Sehun and Baekhyun soon did the same, in a more warily way, Baekhyun was at the edge of a heart attack, his usual soft expression gone, but he kept walking while grabbing Sehun’s arm.

 Chanyeol found Jongdae leaning against a window inside a bedroom on the second floor, the same window he looked at while being outside. So, he actually saw something, he saw Jongdae, but he wasn’t feeling any relieved, after all the dude has fucking wings.

Jongdae looked at him with an arched eyebrow, a hint of curiosity gleamed inside his eyes, or maybe is just Chanyeol reading too much inside those reddish eyes.

At a side, inside the bedroom, there it was, Kim Minseok laying on a bed, apparently unharmed, maybe unconscious. When Baekhyun reached the bedroom he forgot about Jongdae, or the creepy house, he simply jumped over his friend.

  
  
“Minseok!” — Baekhyun yelled while entering the room only to find his friend opening his eyes slowly, a bit disoriented.

  
“What happened here?” — Chanyeol asked directly to Jongdae.

“He entered my house, much as you three did” — Jongdae sighed — “he was taking photos of the building when I surprised him, he fell over the stairs, he was unconscious until today.”

“Do you expect us to believe that? Where are the others?” — Sehun asked

“What are you talking about? He was alone when he got here” — Jongdae said in a louder tone.

  
“He is saying the truth” — Minseok’s voice was low but steady. — “I thought the house was abandoned, it was an accident.” — Baekhyun hugged his friend dearly.

“So this has no relation with the other missing students?” — Sehun looked to Chanyeol, concerned. Chanyeol was silent, thinking.

“There’s something that doesn’t add up” — Chanyeol said out loud — “Why didn’t you take him to a hospital?”

“Because I am a vampire and I shouldn’t really be outside in the lightime?” — Jongdae said with a sarcastic tone.

“A vampire? Really?” — Sehun answered — “I mean, the wings and all were cool, but there is no way that you are a vampire”.

“If you don’t like the answer, you can bite me, dickweed” — Jongdae shrugged nonchalantly — “Which would be fun to watch, since you’ll turn into a ghoul.”

“Why do you keep using that 80s slang, it’s annoying” — Sehun said, angry

“Because I turned thirty years ago, in the fucking 80s, take a chill pill” — answered Jongdae not really wanting any confrontation inside his house.

“Okay, enough from you both” — Chanyeol said putting one of his hands on Sehun’s chest and the other on Jongdae’s shoulder — “We will leave with Minseok, say that he had an accident and case closed, is that alright?.”

“Yeah” — Sehun mumbled, helping Minseok getting up from the bed.

“Bomb” — answered Jongdae happy that the bunch of humans left his house, at last.

  
  
  
  
Just as Chanyeol promised they carried Minseok to the nearest hospital for a check and left the both students there. They’ll have to sign a statement about what happened soon, but right now the most important thing is that they are safe and sound.When the two inspectors left the hospital it was already dark and chilly outside, a perfect spring night, Chanyeol looked up to the sky and saw few starts shining upon him. They made him think about the shine in Kim Jongdae’s eyes.

 Jongdae wouldn’t leave Chanyeol’s mind, it kept bugging him how sincerely he explained that he was just a vampire, as easy as he would explain to anyone that he is a cop, Chanyeol had walked behind him, no signs of strings that could explain the wings… was Chanyeol nuts?. He didn’t say anything to Sehun, though, Jongdae had gotten into his nerves and his partner looked pretty tired for another argument, so they simply parted ways that night, both of them thinking about vampires, bats and wings.    


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always carry with you your aloe vera and your flask with blood! stay hydrated!

 

 

 

 

 

Superintendent Kim was partially happy.  _ It could be worse _ , Chanyeol thought.

 

They found Kim Minseok, and apparently the boy was sound and safe after the medical check up, he even came really early in the morning to sign the statement, to Sehun’s delight he came with his roommate, Baekhyun.

They kept looking for the other three missing students, but none of them left a single trace to follow, not a single footprint, or lead.  Until one of them appeared.

 

Dead.

 

_ It couldn’t be worse, _ Chanyeol thought this time.

  
  


The next days were hectic, more and more squads of inspectors dropped cases to look into the missing students one, with the idea that, maybe, they could save two lives. Superintendent Kim called Chanyeol and Sehun again to his office.

  
  


“These are the photos of the body” — Junmyeon handed them a few folders, filled with photographs.  \- " We can’t find the cause of the dead. ”

 

“What do you mean we can’t find the cause of the dead?” — asked Sehun.

 

“There are no wounds, no poison, no signs of overdose...anything, besides a bite on the neck and signs of stress.”

 

“Great” — Sehun scoffed rolling is eyes — “Vampires.” — he looked at Chanyeol laughing, expecting Chanyeol to laugh too, but he was dead serious. Chanyeol took his folder and left the room.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

  
  
  


He left his car outside the big brown bricked house, and crossed the front garden in barely two steps, until he reached the door and opened it with a single kick, not really caring about Jongdae getting mad again. They meet  , a supposedly, vampire and then one of the missing students appears dead with bite marks? Jongdae lied to him. During the last few days the idea of Jongdae didn’t  left Chanyeol’s brain, he has been investigating the alleged vampire.

 

There was a man named Kim Jongdae, born 1965 that vanished like ashes in the air in 1989 during a trip to Bukhansan National Park, several search parties looked for him during months, but they couldn’t find a single lead about the 25-year old Korean boy. His body never made it back from the mountains and valleys of the park, his family long dead by now, and Chanyeol could only find a single photo of him, but even if the resemblance was big, it was only a photo of a kid during its school-days, it could be almost anyone.

The fact that everything regarding Kim Jongdae disappeared, like he did, made Chanyeol wonder if something else was behind, if someone was trying to hide something, or even better, if someone was trying to hide himself.

  
  
  


The first floor of the house was completely empty, so he had no choice but to take the staircase to the second floor, the tall inspector got goosebumps remembering the way Jongdae introduced himself few days ago. He looked into the bedroom where they found Minseok, but no one was there, the bed neatly done. There was no other option, he opened the door to, apparently, the master bedroom, and prayed for not to find a coffin in the middle of the room.

 

To his delight, there wasn’t any coffin, only a queen sized bed, and pretty normal furniture, nothing that would scream vampire if it wasn’t for the lack of light, and the dark colored aesthetic of the whole house.

Jongdae was there, laying on the bed, completely asleep, or at least it looked like it, because he wasn’t breathing. Like, at all.

 

Chanyeol panicked, what if the guy was dead?

 

He tried to wake up Jongdae by moving his arm, but it didn’t work, so he thought, better sorry than dead, and slapped him on the cheek with one of his big hands. Jongdae suddenly opened both eyes.

 

“What the fuck!?” — He yelled — “What are you doing here, and what the hell do you think you are doing?”  - the scarlet hue that Chanyeol saw on his eyes the other day making an appearance once again.

 

“You weren’t breathing!” — Chanyeol yelled.

 

“No shit, Sherlock! That’s what happens when you are dead!” — Jongdae yelled back. He got out of the bed,  not without giving Chanyeol a kick. “What part of vampire did you not understood the other day?” — Jongdae asked, yelling at Chanyeol who was at the floor completely lost into the situation.

 

“Well, excuse me, but I didn’t think that it was real?” — Chanyeol yelled back. Jongdae simply rolled his eyes and opened the curtain, letting sunlight directly enter his bedroom, he put his right hand under the sunlight, and no long after Chanyeol saw how his pale beautiful skin started to burn like if he was frying a slice of bacon inside a hot pan.

  
  


Chanyeol couldn’t believe his eyes, he was saying the truth. And even for a bigger confirmation, the sly smile on Jongdae’s face showed a long porcelain white canine.

 

He was a vampire, like, a real one.

  
  


It took Chanyeol a while to regain composure, but Jongdae was used to it, the tall Inspector wasn’t the first human that noticed his true nature — or the first one he tells about it — for Jongdae his condition is not exactly a secret, if you ask he will tell, but no one will believe.

 

“So” — Jongdae sat again on his bed — “What did you wake me up for, Inspector?”

 

“You killed them” — Chanyeol said, still a bit off.

 

“Are you juiced or something, Inspector?” — Jongdae asked, Chanyeol scoffed at the hearing of more 80s slang. Chanyeol simply tossed out the file with the photographs to Jongdae’s bed, Jongdae opened it with clear tiredness.

 

“Why are you showing me a dead body?” — Jongdae asked.

 

“He had been missing almost a month, we can’t find a cause of death, the only things on the body are signs of stress and this” — Chanyeol pointed to the neck and Jongdae took a closer look at the photo. Clearly there was a bite. It left an ugly violet mark around it, very perceptible on the pale corpse.

 

“That wasn’t me” — Jongdae said, and sighed — “I get it, I am the only vampire you know and you sure know how to put one and one together, but believe me, this wasn’t me.” — Jongdae left the photos inside the file and gave it back to Chanyeol. As soon as the taller took the file, the vampire stood up and walked out of his bedroom in his fancy silk pajamas.

 

“You know I’m going to need more proof than just your word.” — Chanyeol shouted at Jongdae, following him down the stairs.

 

“You should consider yourself lucky that I don’t actually kill you, for trespassing, slapping me and charging me wrongly!” — Jongdae was yelling at him from the first floor already. — “I told you, that wasn’t me.”

 

“Why should I believe you?” — Chanyeol kept asking him until they reached the kitchen.

 

“I’ve never, not even once, killed anyone” — to Chanyeol’s surprise, Jongdae opened the freezer and took an ice cream out of it. — “What?” — Jongdae asked.

“I thought vampires only drink blood” — Chanyeol asked with a curious tone. Jongdae simply opened the fridge, to reveal a few bottles with the dark red liquid inside. Some of them half empty.

 

“Ice cream is food for the soul, blood is for the body” — Jongdae explained, with a big grin on his face that showed again his long canines, licking the spoon — “and before you dare to ask, I have a friend at a blood transfusion center, he always spare me a bottle of two.”

 

Chanyeol sat, or to be more precise, he let himself fall over a chair, looking at the vampire eating his ice cream, the situation was a bit overwhelming, to be honest, but he needs to find the killer and kidnapper. And apparently, vampire.

 

“Do you… do you know who did this?” — Chanyeol asked a bit afraid of the possible answer. Jongdae shrugged.

 

“There are a lot of vampires around, y’know?” — he said while eating — “ I don’t even know the exact number.” Chanyeol sighed, that is simply great, an uncertain number of vampires around Seoul could have committed one or several crimes, every second that passes it sounds even worse.

 

“But I can tell you something from the photo” — Jongdae kept saying — “However did this, it is a novice”

 

“Why do you say that?” — Chanyeol asked, intrigued.

 

“Well, It’s easy to tell when you have been a vampire for over thirty years.” — Jongdae left the ice cream again inside the freezer, grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge and took a sip, like any other person would’ve drank orange juice  - “Novice vampires can’t control their brute strength, and are, usually super thirsty. If there’s no older vampire watching over them they end up killing their feeders and leaving ugly marks like that one.” — Jongdae took another long sip and left the empty bottle at the counter.

  
  


“So, I am actually looking for a vampire” — Chanyeol sighed, how was he going to explain that to Junmyeon — “A novice one, probably thirsty, sounds great.” — Jongdae nodded to his affirmation.

 

“You should, probably, drop the case here” — the vampire simply stated.

 

“What, why?” — Chanyeol asked a bit misplaced.

 

“It’s, probably, a lost novice” — Jongdae talked, tired — “They are unpredictable, strong, and stupid, three things no butter at all. He, or she, will end up its transformation soon, hopefully, and you’ll stop having these cases.” Chanyeol let out a breathy sigh in complete disbelief.

 

“So you are saying that I should let that thing kill people until he or she feels better?” — Chanyeol asked incredulous.

 

“Stop right there! You can’t call us “things”, plus I don’t think you would be able to track him down, you are just another human cop!” — Jongdae stoop up, offended.

 

“And you can’t just say that I should let people die!” — Chanyeol yelled at him too.

 

“But it’s everything you can do! What are you going to tell your superiors, huh? That some vampire is killing people?” — Jongdae asked, hitting bull’s eyes. Chanyeol had to sit back down, even now that he has all of this useful information he can’t do anything without it, as soon as he tells Junmyeon that he is tracking down a vampire he will discharge him. No one would blame him, though.

 

Unless… unless he doesn’t tell his boss. Unless he asks Jongdae for help to track the novice down.

 

“There is something else I can do” — Chanyeol looked at Jongdae with a hopeful gaze and a sweet smile on his lips — “Help me track the novice down.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Get out of my house right now or I’ll put you outside myself” — Jongdae was angry at Chanyeol, mostly because he has been insisting during the last hour about forming a human/vampire alliance.

 

“This is a threat to you too, Jongdae” — Chanyeol pleaded.

 

“No, it’s not.” -Jongdae sighed — “I have food, I have a house, and, moreover, I have a lot of sleep to do this morning thanks to you, so, bounce out of my house right now.”

 

“You really need to stop with that 80s slang” — Sehun just came in.

 

“Oh, great” — Jongdae rolled his eyes — “It’s my frickin language, I was raised in the 80s you airhead.”

“Stop!” — Chanyeol yelled at both of them — “What are you doing here?”

 

“I was looking for you, I went to your house and you weren’t there, so I stopped by and saw your car outside”

 

“Right!, vampires can’t enter a house uninvited but it’s so fun for humans to do so” ´- Jongdae complained.

 

“Stop the drama and the vampire thing” — Sehun yelled.

 

“Sehun” — Chanyeol called him out. “It’s true, he is a vampire.” — Sehun looked at his friend, and then he looked at Jongdae who was showing him his canines, with a mocking face. Sehun gasped in horror, and grabbed Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

“Did he bite you?” — Sehun asked.

 

“No, I’m fine.” — Chanyeol smiled softly at Sehun — “I came here for answers, apparently we are looking for a novice vampire.”

 

“So you are helping us?” — Sehun asked Jongdae. Jongdae laughed.

 

“Me? Helping such a wastoid as you? Nope.” — Jongdae approached both Inspectors — “And now, leave my house”

 

The last thing both of the Inspectors saw was the scarlet gleam coming from Jongdae’s eyes, in the blink of an eye, literally, they were outside the door, like two door-to-door sellers.

 

“Jongdae!” — Chanyeol called him from outside. “Jongdae, you know this is a problem for you too. I know you can hear me!”

 

“Chanyeol, I think the bat was pretty clear” — Sehun said softly — “We don’t need him.”

 

“We do” — Chanyeol sighed — “He is the only one that can trace the killer, probably a novice vampire. And we can’t even tell the boss about this, he won’t believe us.” — Sehun looked at Chanyeol, pensive. “We don't know any other vampires around, and I have the feeling that there is something more, if we have been coexisting with vampires all this time, why there are people missing only now?”

  
  
  


Sehun nodded at Chanyeol’s train of thinking, he had always been the type to have good hunch about cases, but Sehun… he had always been more prone to take action than just words, so the next thing he did was kick the hell out of the door, and enter the house.

 

“Jongdae!” — he yelled, making the vampire appear, his wings completely unfolded, his eyes scarlet, exactly like the first time the Inspectors saw him.

 

“I told you to go!” — Jongdae approached Sehun slowly, like a wolf hunting.

 

“Listen” — Sehun couldn’t believe what he was about to ask — “You don’t like me, I don’t like you, I think you are a freak and you probably think that I am a brat. I get it. But we all need to find that novice vampire, because he will keep on hunting humans, and moreover, he couldn’t turn himself alone, if someone, someone older and probably wiser is using the novice to create chaos that affects you too.”

 

“That’s just a theory” — Jongdae replied.

 

“But it’s possible” — Sehun kept talking over Jongdae — “Maybe you can fight alone one or two stupid novices, but can you against older vampires, more intelligent and capable?”

 

“The point is that you, humans, can’t fight either against that kind of situation.” — Jongdae sighed exasperated, he couldn’t believe that they both actually hit a good point.

 

“But if we are together we might have a chance” — Chanyeol smiled to Jongdae from the door frame. “Help us find who attacked this kid, Jongdae, and we will leave you alone.” There was something in Chanyeol’s gaze, the way he simply exudes confidence that drags Jongdae into his words. Jongdae sighed.

 

“Okay”

  
  
  


                                                       🦇

 

  
  
  


“Where is your annoying partner today?" — Jongdae asked.

 

Chanyeol and him have been looking through files and unresolved cases for days,since Jongdae had accepted to help the Inspectors, searching for more probable assassinations committed by a novice vampire, anything that would give them a lead. It hasn't been the easiest job, given the constant bickering between Jongdae and Sehun, but Chanyeol had managed to control them, at least for a while.

They have been meeting in Jongdae's place, the house is big, way bigger than Chanyeol's flat or Sehun’s apartment, and really comfy once you get used to the lack of sunlight during day hours. And, overall, is way easier for Sehun and Chanyeol to work there and wait for Jongdae to wake up, when the sun starts to go down, than the other way around. Chanyeol doesn't know, but Jongdae has been sleeping less since they’ve started meeting. After thirty years of solitude in his house, having visitors gives Jongdae a giddy feeling inside he is not ready to admit to anyone.

 

'Sehun went to the station' — Chanyeol said — 'To ask our boss for some permission, so we can investigate this outside the station.'

 

'You have to ask for permission for that?' — Jongdae asked, curious. They have been working like this for almost two weeks, and in that time Jongdae had opened a bit for Chanyeol, the Inspector has discovered that the vampire is not grumpy at all, is just some facade he puts to protect himself, he is actually curious, quirky, and musical. Everything is music with Jongdae, plays the piano, sings... and even his laugh is musical.

 

Lying there, on his living room carpet, surrounded by files and files, while taking to the vampire in such a casual, comfortable way isn't what Chanyeol had imagined the first time he faced Jongdae, but the feeling of easiness he gets every time Jongdae is around, spreading inside of him, is stronger every minute that passes.

 

'Yes, that's what happens when you are just a mortal' — Chanyeol said wearing a fake sad face. Jongdae laughed softly.

 

'I can always turn you' — Jongdae blinked an eye. Chanyeol blushed at the idea of Jongdae biting him on the neck with that upward mouth of his...

 

Right at that moment Sehun came in, interrupting Chanyeol's thoughts as always, without knocking, to Jongdae's dismay.

 

'Didn't I told you to knock?' — Jongdae asked.

 

'You did, you did' — Sehun ignored the fact, happily — 'Anyway, I got the permission, but the boss is not exactly happy, so we should probably call from time to time to inform him'

 

'Agreed' — Chanyeol answered back on his right mind

 

'Aaaaand' — Sehun gave an envelope to Jongdae — 'This is for you'. Jongdae opened the envelope, carefully, he wasn't exactly fond of Sehun

'What is this card?' — Jongdae said while looking at the plastic thingy that came out from the envelope.

 

'A counselor pass' — Sehun answered — 'Since you are helping I asked the boss to get one, just in case'

 

'Great idea' — Chanyeol celebrated — 'I was thinking that maybe you should look at the corpse directly.'

 

'Yikes' — Jongdae replied

 

'What?' — Sehun laughed — 'You are a vampire, you are dead yourself'

 

'Meaning? Just because I am a vampire and my diet consists on blood doesn't mean that I like to see dead people' — Jongdae answered crossing his arms over his chest.

 

'Yeah, you only want beautiful virginal ladies' — Sehun joked.

 

'First of all, that's pretty sexist of you to assume, and secondly I've never killed anyone' — Jongdae stated, feeling insulted.

 

'That's not what we know about vampires' — Sehun simply shrugged.

 

'Maybe you don't fucking know anything' — Jongdae stood up and left the room, furiously.

 

Chanyeol gave a look to Sehun, they don't have to like each other, but hey are in this together, so the least they can do is to behave and respect one another. 'I expected more from you, Sehun' — Chanyeol said a bit disappointed.

 

'You side with him?' — Sehun asked, surprised.

 

'It’s not about sides, we are all on the same side, you made this possible, so you should know better, you are being a dick to him' — Chanyeol reprimanded in a soft tone, trying not to be too harsh to his friend. Sehun simply sighed, defeated.

 

'I'll talk to him' — Sehun said.

 

'No, I'll go first, he' ll behead you right now' — Chanyeol chuckled and left behind Jongdae, who was in the kitchen, with eyes red, but not with the usual scarlet hue, red and swollen from trying to keep inside his tears, Chanyeol couldn't help himself, he approached Jongdae, placing a hand softly over his shoulder

'I'm sorry Sehun said that to you... he is a brat, but he is really sorry too... '- Chanyeol almost whispered.

 

'I know' — Jongdae sniffed — 'But his words hurt anyway'

 

'No more vampire jokes, I promise'

 

'It’s not that' — Jongdae looked into Chanyeol's eyes sincerely — 'A joke is okay, the problem is that he actually believes all that crap... I' m more than what you read on books or what you saw on Twilight... I'm more than a... thing'

 

'I'm sorry I said that the other day...' — Chanyeol answered, he was feeling truly ashamed of his words.

 

'I know you are, I can feel it' — Jongdae said with some relief showing on his face and his eyes still red.

 

'You can feel it?' — Chanyeol asked surprised with an amused smile.

 

'Humans are supposed to be my prey' — Jongdae shrugged — 'I can feel when they are afraid or whatever, It's in my hunter instincts'

 

'That's awesome' — Chanyeol said sincerely

 

'I can also smell your blood, you should eat things rich in iron, by the way, you are a bit low' — Jongdae said nonchalantly.

 

'I'll do it, I promise' — Chanyeol chuckled. Jongdae gave him one of those cat-like smiles of his. How can a proud vampire be so cute?. 'You know' — Chanyeol said again — 'I thought I would never say this but... I do really enjoy our conversations while working and... that you are our partner now' — Chanyeol smiled as sincere as his words were, touching softly a strand of Jongdae's brown hair, when he smiles like that, Jongdae thought, he looks like a happy kid with new kicks.

 

'Ahem' — Sehun interrupted in the kitchen making Chanyeol drop the strand of hair, leaving Jongdae agape and with a bitter feeling inside his mouth. Sehun was at the frame of the door with the eyes of a kicked puppy — 'I ordered dinner for the three of us as a peace offering.'

 

'You know I only eat blood, right?' — Jongdae crossed his arms over his chest.

 

'That's not true' — Sehun answered him, with a big grin — 'You eat blood and ice cream.'

 

Jongdae didn't want to, but he had to laugh.

Next day, during midday, Sehun and Chanyeol were eating at Jongdae’s kitchen, they got used to the idea of practically living into the vampire’s house really easily, so now his bottles of blood at the fridge have to share their space with sodas, some soju bottles and “human edibles”, as Jongdae called them.

 

“Do you think he will agree this time?” — Sehun asked Chanyeol while munching over some noodles.

 

“He agreed to help us, so… he can’t back now” — Chanyeol said pensive.

 

“If I agree to what, exactly?”- Jongdae asked from nowhere, he was as silent as a cat, still wearing his scarlet silk pajamas.

 

“Jongdae!” — Chanyeol looked at this watch shocked — “Shouldn’t you be sleeping? It’s just midday” — Jongdae chuckled tenderly to Chanyeol’s concern.

 

“You seem really concerned about my sleeping routine but that didn’t stop any of you with your loud TV session earlier” — Jongdae snapped back while grabbing a bottle of blood from the fridge — “So, what it is?”

 

“We want you to see the corpse, we told you yesterday, maybe you can give some insight” — Chanyeol asked with a really lovely smile on his lips.

 

“I already gave insight” — Jongdae replied — “But, okay, whatever.”

 

“The thing is that the morgue is only open during day hours” — Sehun added

 

“Ugh, gag me with a spoon” — Jongdae rolled his eyes so hard that they almost fell from their place — “I can dress up and be ready in an hour, is that okay?”

 

“Wait, you really have no problem with the whole walking under sunlight thing?” — Chanyeol asked, really concerned and curious.

 

“I mean, my skin will hurt for a while, for sure, but if I wear enough clothes, my aloe vera lotion and an umbrella I should be fine” — Jongdae simple shrugged.

 

“You are debunking, word by word, every myth about vampires that we know” — Chanyeol said with a dazed expression. Jongdae laughed at the idea.

 

“I’ll call the boss, so he knows we are going and everything is… radical” — Sehun left the room with a laugh and Jongdae found himself really amused by the sight of Sehun using his slang.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


                                                      🦇

  
  
  


Just like Jongdae said, about an hour later he was ready to go, completely dressed in dark clothes of course, a casual outfit, with grey fitted pants and a black oversized sweater that Chanyeol has seen more than once on the vampire, his usual unkempt hair was elegantly combed in way that didn’t cover his forehead or his eyes, a clean wave to the side. He looked adorable, Chanyeol thought, with only his fingers sticking out of the way big sweater. Chanyeol couldn’t help himself but to stare while the vampire went down the stairs and took an umbrella from the stand.

 

“I’m ready” — Jongdae said with a satisfied look to his tall partner. Chanyeol didn’t know why, but he had the feeling that he was smiling like a complete idiot. — “Chanyeol, you should comb your hair from time to time” — Jongdae said while taking care of Chanyeol’s messy comma hair with a smile that showed his vampire teeth.

 

“The car’s outside” — Sehun said while entering the house, calling for the other two.

 

As soon as Jongdae left the house he opened his, of course black, umbrella and put his sunglasses on, his leather handbag pressed between his arm and his side. He looked like a mourning celebrity, Sehun even opened the door for him, jokingly, making Jongdae pout.

 

“What’s that smell” — Sehun, sitting at the back of Chanyeol’s car, asked.

 

“Aloe vera” — Chanyeol said looking at Jongdae.

 

“It’s not my fault that my skin is sensitive” — Jongdae whined while showing the little jar that he was carrying inside the handbag. Sehun laughed while opening said jar and put some on his own skin.

 

“It’s gooey” — Sehun said with a pleased look — “I kind of like it, though.”

 

“I can give you jar once we’re back home” — Jongdae answered

 

“Deal” — Sehun seemed actually happy. Chanyeol had to laugh looking at the situation while Sehun and Jongdae stared at him with a weird expression and their brows arched.

“Sorry, but this is the first time that both of you agree on something, and we’re talking about an aloe vera lotion” — Chanyeol spluttered while laughing. Jongdae and Sehun looked at each other and high-fived, pleased. It looked like the human - vampire alliance was starting to improve. Thanks to aloe vera.

 

They reached the station a while after, Chanyeol explained to Jongdae that he had to wear his counselor pass every time while he was inside the building and that he would have to pass a control before entering the building.

 

“I can leave my jar at the car if that’s a problem” — Jongdae said stopping in his tracks under his big black umbrella.

 

“I don’t think they would mind, weird but not harmful” — Sehun shrugged.

 

“And… what about a flask full of human blood?” — Chanyeol looked at Jongdae with very wide eyes, Jongdae didn’t really expect that reaction, he needs to eat, after all.

 

“You are carrying blood?” — Chanyeol asked — “That would be really weird…”

 

“We can say that it’s a proof of a murder if they ask” — Sehun wasn’t really seeing the problem.

 

“Who carries blood from a murder in a flask, Sehun?” — Chanyeol looked at him, with a fed up expression.

 

“You made a point there”

 

“I might have an idea” — Jongdae said — “I might be a bit risky, since if someone sees me they would freak out, but…”

 

“Keep talking” — both inspectors demanded.

 

“One of you goes into the building and opens a window, I throw my handbag inside, go back to the entrance and I go into like any other normal person, or vampire, would do.”

 

“That might work” — Sehun said after listening — “But I don’t see how you’ll throw your handbag inside the building if we have our office at the 16th floor.”

 

“Sehun. I have wings for a reason”

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol wasn’t really fond of the plan, it had a lot of ways to get fucked up really easily, and, overall, he wasn’t sympathetic at all with the fact that Jongdae was about to unfold his gigantic bat-like wings and fly around the 20 floors tall building like nothing. But, apparently leaving his food inside the car wasn’t an option at all, so, they had nothing better.

 

“Are you sure about this?” — Chanyeol asked Jongdae.

 

“More or less” — Jongdae was looking at the tall building, waiting for Sehun to make them a signal. “But I’m not fond of leaving my food behind, sorry Chanyeol.”

 

“Don’t worry” — Chanyeol said with a soft side smile — “Just… try not to be seen.”

 

As soon as Chanyeol said that, they could see Sehun’s face coming out of a window in the 16th floor, waving at them. Chanyeol looked at his side, to see Jongdae’s wings spread from his back, they seemed made from the finest leather, and were black like a nightmare, but under the Sun they gleamed in red and brown too. Scary, but beautiful. Just like Jongdae.

 

“I have to be quick” — Jongdae said in a breath — “My wings are the weakest part of me under the Sun.” Jongdae managed to finish the phrase while standing besides Chanyeol, seconds after he was already flying, way up over Chanyeol’s head, leaving him standing at the concrete ground feeling small and a bit powerless in comparison. Not even a minute after, Jongdae was again back at his side, folding his marvelous wings, looking human, or as human as vampire can look.

 

“Shall we go inside?” — he asked, blinking Chanyeol an eye, the taller laughed in awe. Jongdae was truly wonderful.

 

The control went really smooth and ordinary, even if they had to pat down Jongdae, to his dismay, since he was a new face at the station, when they finished Jongdae retook his sunglasses and umbrella swearing that he won’t ever pass through that again. Chanyeol laughed at his vampire proud being a bit hurt while Jongdae simply pouted inside the big elevator road to the 16th floor.

 

“This place is huge” — Jongdae commented still alone with Chanyeol at the elevator.

 

“It’s your first time at a police station? Never been arrested?” — Chanyeol replied playfully

 

“Nope, not even once” — Jongdae said proudly — “Not even in my human life.”

 

“I know that much” — Chanyeol confessed. Jongdae scoffed and looked at him, surprised.

 

“Have you been investigating me, Inspector Park?” — the small one asked, crossing his arms over his chest, incredulous.

 

“In my defense” — Chanyeol said while clearing his throat — “It was a bit weird and dramatic introduction, the one you gave us, I was curious about if you were just delusional or a vampire..”

 

“Delusional!?” — Jongdae exclaimed, sounding a bit aggravated — “ What’s the point in being a mythical creature if you can’t be a bit dramatic?”. Chanyeol laughed with enthusiasm at his answer. He had a point, though. “Anyway” - Jongdae said again — “What did you found about me?”

 

“Born in 1965, disappeared in 1989 at the age of 25 at Bukhansan National Park” — Chanyeol shrugged — “Nothing else from there”

 

“It sounds like a shitty plot for a movie” — Jongdae sighed.

 

“Your movie will have cooler vampires, and a better love story than Twilight” — they both roared with laughter while the elevator made a loud ding when it reached the 16th floor, as soon as it opened its doors they saw the face of a very bored Sehun.

 

“I’ve been waiting for ages” — Sehun complained.

 

“I’m starting to believe that all you do is complain and pout, Oh Sehun” — Jongdae complained to.

 

“You wouldn’t be mistaken at all” — a voice coming from the other side of the hallway answered, it was Kim Junmyeon, the Superintendent.

 

“Superintendent!” — Sehun greeted their boss with a wave and a smile. “We were heading to the forensics lab”

 

“Is this your counselor?” — Junmyeon asked, looking at Jongdae — “I’m Kim Junmyeon, Superintendent General, and boss of these two” — he said jokingly.

 

“That doesn’t sound like an easy job” — Jongdae went along with Junmyeon’s comment — “I’m Kim Jongdae”

 

“And, what’s your consulting expertise If I may ask?” — Junmyeon kept asking.

 

Crap. Consulting expertise? Junmyeon left Jongdae as empty as a blank page, not a single idea or funny remark coming to his brain to save the situation. Thanks Nosferatu that Chanyeol stood up for him.

 

“He is an expert in toxicology” — Chanyeol said — “He is going to analyze the wound and the blood remaining on the corpse in search for poison and other substances.”

 

“But we have our own toxicologist…” — Junmyeon complained softly.

 

“And I don’t doubt that is a great professional, but I’m going to use a new technique, very advanced, that is solving cases all around the globe” — Jongdae hurried to explain.

 

“Around the globe, boss” — Sehun reassured nodding with determination.

 

“Okay” — Junmyeon smiled, he seemed content with the answer — “I hope this… avant garde technique helps us with the case” — Junmyeon simply nodded and vanished, back into his office.

 

“We dodged a silver bullet right there” — Jongdae whispered. Chanyeol and Sehun didn’t seem so sure, so they hurried their steps to the forensics lab.

 

Stainless steel and cold are the better terms to describe the forensics area at the 16th floor, some steel tables and autopsy utensils could be seen, but there were no bodies, or technicians working. Strangely quiet, as death itself.

To be quicker with the corpse checking they didn’t take it out from its chamber, so when Jongdae entered the room Sehun was already looking at the body, displayed between a lot of black plastic from the bag where it was contained.

 

Jongdae didn’t want to lose more time with the corpse, so he went straight to the violet, almost grey, wound over his neck. Poor guy, the vampire though, so young.

 

“You can clearly see the two bites, they are big, really common in novice vampires” — Jongdae explained — “Until your still human body gets used to the idea of being dead your teeth grow way longer than they should, they fix themselves when the novice period ends”- Jongdae explained under the disgusted looks of the Inspectors — “It hurts a lot, by the way.”

 

The vampire realized that something was off, the type of wound that the corpse presented made him doubt his eyes, he didn’t say anything to Chanyeol and Sehun right away, because if he was right, the corpse wasn’t a corpse at all, but a complete vampire.

 

“Chanyeol, Sehun” — Jongdae muttered, slowly — “Get away from the corpse, there’s something I need to check.”

 

“Can’t you do it with us here?” — Chanyeol asked, changing his expression to one more concerned.

 

“Just do as I tell you” — Jongdae answered, not looking at them. Even if they didn’t exchange looks, Chanyeol saw a scarlet gleam on Jongdae’s eyes, something was about to blast. Chanyeol touched Sehun’s chest, and moved along to the back, leaving Jongdae leaning over the corpse.

 

“I know you aren’t dead” — Jongdae whispered, and, the next thing he did, owning a loud gasp from both Inspectors was grabbing the corpse from the neck and smash it into a wall.

 

“Jongdae! You can’t do that” — Sehun yelled trying to move towards the wall, but Chanyeol blocked him.

 

“Don’t you see anything weird, Chanyeol?” — Jongdae asked. “I just smashed that body against a wall and his skull still remains intact.” Chanyeol looked to the body with his eyes completely opened in disconcert. Jongdae was right, if Jongdae was able to grasp a corpse with just one hand and throw it against a wall, it should have at least its skull damaged, but the head was in its place, no blood stains even.

 

“Jongdae was going on?” — Chanyeol asked, his voice messed up

 

“He is alive” — Jongdae said — “Aren’t you?”. This time talking to the corpse that made a sound. A laugh to be exact.

 

Sehun and Chanyeol were horrified and terrified, the nude corpse opened his eyes and looked at them, they were completely black, and his fangs showed over his own mouth in a grotesque way. It stood up, his eyes and head fixated on Jongdae, until he realized that there were two humans in front of him, he ran over them at an absolutely crazy speed, Sehun and Chanyeol reacted too late trying to reach for their guns, but luckily, the novice wasn’t the only vampire in the room.

Jongdae stood up between the Inspectors and the novice rejecting his attack with one strong swing from his wings. The novice smiled and licked his lips with a way too long tongue.

 

“Don’t even think about feeding on these two” — Chanyeol and Sehun never heard Jongdae’s voices so low and serious.

 

“Help me, my brother, I’ve been feeding just on human corpses for some weeks now” — the novice said with a throaty voice.

“That’s why you have that nasty breath” — Jongdae snapped back.

 

The novice vampire charged against Jongdae, making several trays with medical tools fall over, smashing Jongdae against a wall. Jongdae let a loud thump out of his throat thanks to the collision against the concrete. His back and head started hurting badly really soon.

 

“I am not your brother” — Jongdae voice sounded restrained due to the novice’s body pressing so hard against him — “Who made you?”. The only answer from the novice was a laugh, he punched Jongdae right in the face making him fall to the ground, black thick blood came straight from Jongdae’s nose, he wasn’t used to see his own blood, his head dizzy, meanwhile the novice moved towards Sehun and Chanyeol, in a corner of the cold room pointing at the novice with both their guns. The way the novice looked at them made Chanyeol shiver, he felt like nothing more than a piece of meat, waiting to be eaten and discharged by the monster over them. Chanyeol has never been more afraid in his whole life.

 

Fortunately for him, Chanyeol would still have some life to live after Jongdae grabbed the novice by the hair and smashed him to ground, sat over his chest Jongdae has never looked more dangerous and mesmerizing.

 

“How did you know that I wasn’t a corpse?” — the novice asked.

 

“No rotting, and only vampire’s blood is black, when I pressed your bite wound some drops came out” — Jongdae answered with a satisfied smile- “Now answer, who made you?”

 

“You already know that” — the novice answered — “you might kill me, my job here is done anyway.”

 

“Your job here?” — Jongdae asked, warily.

 

“I wasn’t here out of sheer luck, idiots” — the novice laughed way too hard, and Jongdae pressed his neck with his other hand so the novice stopped the mockery — “I did what was needed, I deleted all the information I was requested to so our race can prevail over those weak humans you protect.”

 

“So that is what is this about” — Jongdae muttered — “A race war.” — the novice nodded.

 

“Will you be with your own or will you be with the humans?” — the novice voice was sweeter now, like he tried to convince Jongdae. Jongdae, with a half smile and blood still coming out of his nose, released the novice and stood up looking at Chanyeol and Sehun, still cornered, their breaths shaky.

Jongdae picked up some tools that the novice had thrown to the floor while fighting him, some scalpels, tongs, a smaller tray..

 

“I get it” — Jongdae looked at the novice, who was already up — “In a situation like this you need to side, one way or another, because if you don’t side you are letting the bad guys win.” — the novice nodded, listening keenly. “Nevertheless, I believe that you, and your side are the bad guys.”

 

As soon as Jongdae said that, using a scalpel that he had hidden under the oversized sleeve of his sweater and all of his brute strength, he beheaded the novice. The other vampire couldn’t even make a sound before his head was already on the ground, lying in a puddle of black blood.

Jongdae threw the scalpel as soon as the novice was dead and fell over the ground on his knees, completely exhausted.

 

“Jongdae!” — Chanyeol yelled, kneeling too, close to him, grabbing the vampire by his back, so he wouldn’t fell back — “Are you okay?”- Jongdae scoffed softly, leaning his head into Chanyeol’s neck, it felt warm and cozy, and Jongdae could smell the sweetness in Chanyeol’s blood right there.

 

“Yes” — Jongdae said, almost a whisper — “I need my flask, though:” Chanyeol smiled, relieved, trying to clean the blood coming from Jongdae’s nose with his hands and shirt.

Sehun  was looking at the mess, not yet able to breath normally, and wondering how they will explain the Superintendent about the beheading or the black blood.

“We are so fucked up!” — Sehun said while running his fingers through his hair. “We are the next ones being beheaded”. Chanyeol could only agree to that, they need to clean up the blood and, somehow sew the head to the corpse again.

 

“Do you have an incinerator?” — Jongdae asked, still a bit dizzy.

 

“I don’t think so” — Sehun looked at Jongdae — “Do you want to cremate the body?” Jongdae nodded.

 

“How are we then going to explain that the body we were examining vanished? Magic?” — Sehun was starting to sound and look a little out of himself, but given the circumstances no one can blame him.

 

“He was here deleting files from the police, those documents, whatever they were, are already gone, so we can say that, probably, the same person that deleted things from our data stole the corpse” — Chanyeol reasoned.

 

“Yeah” — Sehun said back — “Because is really easy to steal a body from a police station, full of cops and cameras.

“I’m not saying that it is a great idea, but it’s the only one we have” — Chanyeol tried to make sense. “And we can actually use the data deleting in our benefit, between all the chaos we can sign a discharge order of a body, then we wouldn't need a corpse thief”

 

“How our mysterious corpse thief stole the missing student body or how you are going to forge a fake order aren't the biggest of our problems, our real problem is how are we going to steal it and where are we going to burn it.” — Jongdae stood up with Chanyeol’s help and gulped until the last drop of blood in the flask.

 

Sehun sighed, and grabbed his phone.

 

“I might have a solution for the second part.” — Sehun hesitated — “But I hate to put him in this situation.”

 

“Who?” — Chanyeol asked, really curious.

 

“Do you remember Kim Minseok’s roommate?” — Sehun said with a hint of blush over his slim face.

 

“Oh Sehun” — Chanyeol grinned — “Have you been flirting with someone from a case?”

 

“Maybe” — Sehun said trying to change topics from there — “I mean, he studies Engineering, and the Seoul National has furnaces…”

 

“We can use that” — Chanyeol finished the sentence — “Does he have access to them?”

 

“I think so” — Sehun sighed — “I don’t really want to do this to him.”

 

“I know” — Chanyeol reassured him — “But we need his help right now”. Sehun nodded. “Any ideas about how we get the corpse out of here?.” Chanyeol asked finally.

 

“I have a kamikaze idea, not the best one, as you’ve said before, but the only one we have” — Jongdae answered and pointed to the window.

 

“You want to fly with the corpse?” — Chanyeol asked, astonished. Jongdae nodded.

 

“We wait until the Sun goes down, or my wings will burn, the Campus is not that far and I’ve flown longer distances before.” — Jongdae shrugged.

 

“But you are weak” — Chanyeol approached him with really concerned eyes — “After all you did for saving Sehun and I..:”

  
  
  


  
  


“Chanyeol, I have to” — Jongdae patted Chanyeol’s shoulder — “There’s no other way.”

 

“In that case” — Sehun dialed Baekhyun’s number — “Let’s get this guy burnt.”

  
  


                                                    🦇

  
  
  
  


The three of them cleaned and tidied the room the best they could, trying to get rid of every single blood stain they managed to find and placed the corpse inside its bag so it was easier for Jongdae to carry him to the furnace. And, also, because it will be weird enough if someone saw Jongdae flying over the city with his bat wings to add over a corpse at plain sight.

 

When the Sun started to hide in the horizon the city of Seoul was bathed under a beautiful orange and pink hue, the Sun was weaker now, so Jongdae should be safe for a short, quick flight.

  
  


“Once you spot the building try to hide until we got there, we will be fast, I promise” — Chanyeol tried to reassure Jongdae.

 

“Don’t worry, I can always make a stop at the top of a skyscraper” — Jongdae joked a little.

 

“Baekhyun freaked out a little, but he doesn’t know that we want to burn a corpse, yet.” — Sehun explained — “He will wait for us at the entrance.”

 

“Be careful” — Chanyeol said in a sigh, looking how Jongdae looked at the window, warily. Jongdae smiled and waved to Chanyeol and Sehun leaving the place and locking the room from outside.

 

He was alone with the corpse of a fellow vampire he killed, Jongdae could feel his head dizzy, not only for the blows the man in the bag gave him before, but also his conscience was rummaging loudly about the whole human and vampire war, who was behind all of this, who was inciting it.

Jongdae restrained his thoughts from going further and stepped out of the window, flying away with the heavy bag, the city seemed so small and unharmful from up there, like a living mock up moving just for him. The Sun, even if it was disappearing in the horizon, made his skin sting as well as his wings, but he kept going. Soon he realized a loud police siren coming from a grey car right under him, the vampire smiled knowing that the two Inspectors were right under.

 

Jongdae reached the campus completely worn out, his wings hurt, even while folding them and that sole movement took him several minutes, hiding behind the building under the long shadow of some trees, he tried to regain some strength, he didn’t want to be seen like that, he didn’t want Chanyeol to see him like that.  Not long after he recognized the sound of Chanyeol’s hurried steps, and his voice calling for him.

 

“Jongdae? Can you walk?” — he asked. Jongdae nodded, but even so Chanyeol helped him while Sehun grabbed the bag, the three of them walked towards the entrance, where Baekhyun was waiting.

 

“You did great” — Chanyeol whispered to Jongdae while carrying him, really close. Jongdae smiled with all of his heart, he didn’t have the energy to answer in any other way or to conceal his feelings.

 

“No, no, no” — Baekhyun said with the highest pitch Sehun had ever heard — “I thought you wanted to burn some police stuff, but not a body”

 

“Well, it is police stuff” — Sehun explained — “Look, we can’t do any other thing”

 

“I’m sure that’s not true” — Baekhyun seemed scared

 

“Listen” — Chanyeol tried to explain, calmly — “We can’t explain this to anyone else besides you, you are the only one that knows about vampires and has access to a furnace.” — Baekhyun opened his mouth in disbelief and looked at the bag.

 

“Is… is that the corpse of a vampire?” — Baekhyun asked.

 

“Yes, one that tried to kill us all” — Sehun clarified — “Jongdae saved us from him, but we can’t leave the body of a beheaded vampire at the station and act like nothing happened.” Baekhyun nodded, still puzzled, but he opened the door and helped the three of them to get to the furnace.

 

Once they were inside, Baekhyun heated up the furnace and Sehun dropped inside the body, not really wanting to hear about the matter never again.

  
  


“I should get you home” — Chanyeol said to Jongdae who was still feeling weak.

  
  
  


“Please” — the vampire said with a low voice, Chanyeol grinned, it was the first time that Jongdae has ever asked for any kind of help.

 

“I’m leaving, I’m going to take the longest shower ever, have dinner and the wildest nap, and tomorrow morning I’ll go right into the station to forge false documents, yay.” — Sehun told them, he was looking somehow relieved now the body had disappeared.

 

“Sehun” — Chanyeol said with a mischievous smile — “You know, we should thank Baekhyun for his help.. And since you are so hungry… you should treat him dinner” — Chanyeol finished the sentence with a naïve look, Jongdae had to laugh, specially looking at the wild blush spreading over Sehun’s face and ears, but restrained himself.

 

“I agree” — Baekhyun replied with a cute grin over his round cheeks — “It’s the least you can do, actually.”

 

“Okay, okay” — Sehun acted as if he was being coerced, but he was positively delighted with the idea. Both of them walked away, talking loudly about what they wanted to eat, while Jongdae and Chanyeol passed besides them on the car towards Jongdae’s house.

 

The comfortable feeling that spread through Jongdae’s body knowing that Chanyeol was there, at his house with the only intention of looking over him was starting to find a permanent house inside of Jongdae. He was not only getting used to the Inspector, but fond of him, they way he exudes calm and confidence, but at the same time can be dorky and funny, how his body always leans towards Jongdae, or how the tall man always asks for his opinion, his ideas… Jongdae knows that getting attached to him is dangerous, for Chanyeol above all, and Jongdae should avoid it, he should avoid his touch, his dimple smiles, specially knowing that a war is coming. But he can’t help himself, once you get used to someone’s warmth is really hard to simply let go.

 

Jongdae got out of the shower to found Chanyeol lying over one of his sofas, with one of his blood bottles at the coffee table.

 

“If I knew that you wanted some I would’ve poured you a glass” — Jongdae said jokingly pointing at the bottle.

 

“Oh, no, no” — Chanyeol hurried to explain — “I took it for you, I know you might be starving.”

“Indeed” — Jongdae sat besides Chanyeol and drank almost the entirety of the bottle, Chanyeol looked at him, amazed, he was actually starving. Jongdae left out a loud sigh after the gulp, he looked better.

 

“You had a hard day today” — Chanyeol said in a gingerly tone.

 

“You too” — Jongdae answered — “The whole novice thing… you must’ve been scared.”

 

“I was” — Chanyeol confessed — “I thought I was going to die right there.”

 

“I wouldn’t let that happen” — Jongdae smiled at him with confidence

 

“Thank you, for saving us” — Chanyeol added, a bit shy.

 

“You are welcome” — Jongdae said looking deeply into Chanyeol’s eyes, that were gleaming with… no, Jongdae senses must be tired, or directly wrong, he wasn’t ready to explain what he saw into Chanyeol’s eyes.

 

“You are amazing, by the way” — Chanyeol said in a lighter tone — “Your strength, your abilities… outstanding.” Jongdae laughed, sincerely but still tired.

 

“Thank you” — Jongdae wasn’t used to have someone praising him like that, but he could get used to, he wouldn’t mind.

 

“I wish I could’ve helped you” — Chanyeol’s voice acquired a bitter tone. “I wish I could’ve done something else besides trembling and fearing for my life.” Jongdae took one of Chanyeol’s hands between his.

 

“Chanyeol, is okay” — Jongdae reassured him — “I know that if you could you would have done anything to help, that’s enough.”

 

“Is it?” — Chanyeol sighed, while looking at the vampire’s hand Chanyeol could felt a certain warmth increasing over his face. “What I am trying to say is, that you saved my life, and If I could save yours, in any way, I would want you to trust me enough to do it.”

 

“Chanyeol? What are you trying to say” — Jongdae said a bit confused, still holding his hand.

 

“If you need blood, any time, take mine, please”

 

Chanyeol spoke without fear, the sincerity of his words trespassed his brown round eyes, he leaned over a bit, to be closer to Jongdae, and grabbed back the vampire’s hand. Jongdae couldn’t believe it.

“Don’t play with that” — Jongdae said serious, but not angry — “ Blood calls me, Chanyeol, it’s an urge bigger and deeper than any hunger, as a human, you could feel.”

 

“I get it” — Chanyeol said with the same determined tone — “And my offering still stands.”

 

“Chanyeol” — Jongdae confessed — “I’ve never, in 30 years as a vampire, desired to drink anyone’s blood more than I’ve been desiring yours.” Chanyeol blushed, and swallowed hard while hearing Jongdae’s confession. “If you offer me your blood once more, I’ll take it. Even knowing than my bite will sting a little.”

 

Chanyeol retreated his hand from Jongdae, and the vampire believed that also meant that his offer had been withdrawn, but Chanyeol only took his hand out to fold his shirt in a way that his wrists were left exposed.

 

“It doesn’t have to be the neck, right?” — Chanyeol asked already knowing the answer, offering his wrist to Jongdae. The vampire smiled, he had never expected such a reaction, he would’ve never forced himself over Chanyeol, but there it was, Chanyeol exposing his own skin for him, asking Jongdae to bite him. How could he resist.

 

Jongdae caressed Chanyeol’s wrist, approaching him, not letting the other break their eye contact, Jongdae could hear Chanyeol’s heartbeat, excited, but also loud and deep beats.

 

“It’s going to hurt a little, but don’t move” — Jongdae warned Chanyeol and the taller just nodded in agreement.

 

Jongdae, really slowly, grazed his porcelain fangs against Chanyeol’s skin, making the other shudder in anticipation, Jongdae smiled, content, he could already smell the other’s blood, sweet for sure, but also bold with a woody scent. He couldn’t wait anymore.

 

As soon as his fangs were inside Chanyeol’s skin this one let out a tiny yell, but he never stopped looking at Jongdae, how the vampire was over his wrist, drinking from him, his eyes gleaming with the pleasure of being fed, Chanyeol felt an indescribable happiness from the scene.

Jongdae knew when to stop, when it was way too much for Chanyeol to handle, so when he took off his fangs from his skin, he licked the wrist, not wanting a single drop from that precious dark red liquid go to waste, and kissed it as if it that way the bite mark would heal faster.

 

Chanyeol, with shaky breath, looked at the minuscule bite mark that Jongdae left while the vampire stood up from the sofa to the kitchen, was his blood bad? Didn’t Jongdae liked it?.

 

Jongdae showed up again with ice cream and a spoon.

 

“You are going to need something sweet to recover from that”

 

“Was it bad?” — Chanyeol asked, a bit self-conscious with his head down

 

“Chanyeol” — Jongdae lifted his head up, making eye contact once again — “It was the best I’ve ever had.”

 

Chanyeol blushed and scoffed while starting to eat the ice cream Jongdae gave him, even if he had more questions for the vampire he didn’t make any, letting himself recreate in that blazing and profound emotion growing inside of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudo if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I use a certain scene in this to remind you all that Kang Seulgi as a vampire is everything I needed? Yep.

  
  
  


“Basically, we have confirmed the theory that someone is turning those students into novice vampires, we have the why but no the who” — Sehun explained over

Jongdae’s kitchen table, full of photographs and papers from the case, while Chanyeol and Jongdae looked at him with an overly aware expression.

 

“Is that really the first thing you are going to tell us today?” — Chanyeol asked, impatient.

 

“I said good morning when I entered” — Sehun tried to sound serious, but a tiny grin showed on his face, making his cheeks pop up in a soft pink — “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jongdae laughed and looked at Chanyeol knowingly.

 

“I don’t know” — Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest, but with a playful smile — “Maybe, how was dinner?”. Sehun looked at him, and the little grin turned into a big smile.

 

“It was… great” — Sehun said, trying to change topics — “How was your dinner? Or should I better ask for yours, Jongdae?” — Sehun said pointing to Chanyeol’s wrist. — “Are you trying to turn him?”

 

Chanyeol’s face and ears had never been so red in his whole life, even knowing that nothing else had happened, the single memory of Jongdae drinking from his wrist… let’s say that it left a durable and deep impression on him.

 

“I didn’t know that Baekhyun was a vampire” — Jongdae snapped back, while looking at Sehun’s neck with his straight eyebrows arched — “I’ve seen bite marks less evident.” Sehun tried to hide the hickey on the left side of his neck while Chanyeol roared with laugh, almost falling to the ground and clapping his hands like a seal.

 

“Let’s call it a tie” — Sehun said with his face still noticeably flustered — “I won’t ask, you don’t ask”

 

“We both agree” — Jongdae answered for him and for Chanyeol, who was very busy trying to recover his breath. “Going back to the case” — Jongdae asked — “What is the next step?”

 

“Finding the who in all of this, the one at charge” — Sehun explained — “I’m guessing that he, or she, should have more than just one novice recently turned, that could be a lead.”

 

“Maybe some other vampires had been noticing some strange” — Chanyeol said — “Maybe an increasing number of novices.”

 

“Glad that you have finished laughing your ass of, Yeol” — Sehun said with a snarky tone — “The question is: do you socialize with other vampires, Jongdae?”

 

Uf, socializing. Jongdae isn’t exactly an outcast, but he isn’t also any social butterfly, he is somewhere in the middle, he knows other vampires, he has a few friends, but is not really prone to attend parties. As simple as that.

But he sure enjoys the thrilling of scaring some drunk humans from time to time, or to have a wineglass or two with his closest vampire friends.

 

“I do” — Jongdae answered — “From time to time.”  Both Inspectors looked at him, not buying it at all. “Well, I know I have been a little isolated recently, but trust me, when you have the whole eternity ahead, going out every night can get boring.”

 

“You made a point” — Sehun granted

 

“Can you talk with your vampire friends and such?” — Chanyeol asked. “I think that It could be really helpful.”

 

“Mm” — Jongdae muttered — “What day is today?”

 

“Friday” — both Inspectors said at the same time.

 

“Then, I guess that I can meet with some of them tonight” — Jongdae answered. “Some of them will be at work, but whatever, bartenders hear and talk about a lot of things”.

 

“Bartenders? Like in a vampire bar?” — Chanyeol asked a little surprised.

 

“Of course. There are a few, though, but the most famous one is The Mosquito”

 

“A vampire bar. Called The Mosquito” — Chanyeol said, half laughing again.

 

“What? ” — Jongdae said in a complaining tone — “It’s not our fault that you don’t have any sense of humor”

 

“Two vampires enter to a bar..:” — Sehun said in a low voice, while Jongdae glared at him.

  
  
  


A striped black and red fitted shirt with the two first buttons opened, exposing his pale, toned chest, black jeans, matching boots and a leather jacket to wrap everything up. Jongdae thinks, while looking at the outfit displayed over his bed, that he hasn’t forgotten how to dress up in four months. Or three. He doesn’t really remember the last time he went out to a pub.

 

Downstairs, at the entrance, Chanyeol is waiting for him. Of course Jongdae won’t let Chanyeol or Sehun enter The Mosquito, not every vampire is as polite as he is with humans, but they have insisted on wiring him up, so they can listen and record whatever he finds.

 

“Is that the mic?” — Jongdae asked, while Chanyeol untangled the thing.

 

“Yes” — the tall inspector answered — “This part will be on your chest, and the other, in your pants.” Jongdae nodded and soon started unbuttoning his shirt, Chanyeol didn’t want to look, but he did want to at the same time. The flashes about last night were still running all over his mind, wildly. Even so, Chanyeol placed the mic over Jongdae’s toned chest and helped him with the sound checking, when everything was in place, Jongdae buttoned his shirt again.

 

“I have something for you and Sehun” — Jongdae said nonchalantly. “I don’t think that you can call it a gift, but, it can come in handy”. Jongdae showed Chanyeol a big rectangular box and gave it to him. “Open it” - he said with a mischievous smile.

 

When Chanyeol opened it he couldn’t believe his eyes, two identical daggers neatly placed inside the velvety bottom of the box. Under the polished ebony handle, with a tiny scarlet bat carved in, laid eight inches of shiny metal with two really sharp edges and a pointy end. As wondrous as dangerous.

 

“Its blade is made of pure silver” — Jongdae said delicately. “Do you know what silver makes to vampires?”. Chanyeol nodded while gulping, the dagger in his hand was dangerous for everyone, but even with a touch, it was deadly to vampires. “That’s why I am giving it to you and Sehun, if something happens, don’t hesitate, stab.”

 

“Why did you have two silver daggers?” — Chanyeol has to ask.

 

“They were a gift” — Jongdae sighed. “A dear friend gave them to me when I just turned. I never used them, but, under our circumstances you two might need them”

 

“Thank you, Jongdae” — Chanyeol has been hiding a certain feeling of powerlessness since the incident with the novice, but having a weapon like this makes him feel a little reassured. Jongdae simply loves the brave and confident sensations coming from Chanyeol. It’s my favorite Chanyeol, the thoughts. And after that he blushes.

#  **🦇**

 

The red neon sign that prays “The Mosquito” emits a faint sound, Jongdae comes down the three steps near the entrance and before he enters the local, fills his lungs, and luckily his courage. Just as happens with Jongdae’s house, The Mosquito is not what it seems if you just judge it from the outside look.

 

What may look like a shabby small den, is in fact, a big two floors pub, with space enough for some more private areas at the back. The lights are mostly blue, white and purple, giving the place a cool look. Some vampires could be seen dancing and drinking like any human would do, while others talk and laugh happily with glasses full of wine and some weird colored drinks that Jongdae knows nothing about. He is a vampire of habits; he likes blood and wine. And ice cream, of course.

He sees some of his acquaintances, at work, Seulgi and Jongin are placing some really expensive looking beverages over the crystal tables at the private area while Yixing is at the counter, like always showing his dimple smile.

 

“Hello, Yixing” — Jongdae waved while sitting at a stool.

 

“I can’t believe my eyes” — Yixing looked really surprised — “It’s you, Jongdae?”. Yixing approached Jongdae to look really close to him. “It’s been months”

 

“I know, I know” — Jongdae tried to exonerate himself. “I’ve been busy.”

 

“Busy with what? Isolating yourself?” — Jongin said coming from the back and giving Jongdae a big, warm hug. “We’ve been missing you.” Yixing and Jongin had been working together for ages, and they even have their own fans, who can blame them, though, they are attractive enough to be models or idols if they were still human, unluckily, those jobs simply doesn’t exist in the vampire realm.

 

“You all know where I live, you could come pay a visit” — Jongdae said faking annoyance.

 

“You would tell us to get out of your house” — Yixing answered.

 

“No, Xing, he would tell us to bounce out of his house” — both of the roar in laughter.

 

“Oh my Nosferatu” — a woman’s voice that could only be Seulgi’s came from nowhere — “Kim Jongdae!”

 

“Yes, yes, I’m very much dead and a vampire” — Jongdae really wanted to drop the topic, but hugged the vampire anyway. Seulgi is rather new between his friendships, but the cheerful and smart vampire was the perfect addition to the little group.

 

“We need to celebrate this” — Yixing took out some shot glasses and poured a golden liquid over them. “Let’s drink, for Jongdae coming out of his cave!”. Jongdae rolled his eyes, but he drank the shot happily anyway.

 

“He is having a good time while we are here, sat and bored” — Sehun complained at the other side of the mic, hearing the loud cheers and jokes of the vampires inside The Mosquito

 

“We are undercover, Sehun” — Chanyeol reprimanded.

 

“At least we now have cool knives” — he said looking at his own, caressing the little bat carved. “Do you think this is a coat of arms or something?

“I think it’s just a bat” — Chanyeol laughed.

 

“Aaaah” — Sehun sighed still listening to Jongdae’s mic. “When we finish this case I’m going on vacation”

 

“Where?” — Chanyeol asked.

 

“I don’t know” — Sehun answered indifferent. “But I’m taking Baekhyun with me”. Chanyeol opened his eyes in utter surprise, well, he knew that his friend liked Baekhyun, but no that he was that serious.

 

“You really like him, don’t you?” — Chanyeol asked playfully.

 

“As much as you like Jongdae” — Sehun answered punching Chanyeol right in the arm. Chanyeol blushed immediately.

 

“I don’t like him that way!” — Chanyeol tried to sound convincing but his voice broke in the worst moment. Sehun scoffed.

 

“Yeah, keep telling that to yourself”.

 

“Shh” — Chanyeol shutted Sehun, “They’re talking again.”

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong” — Yixing spoke to Jongdae while pouring him a glass of red wine. “You didn’t only come here for the pleasure of our company.” Jongdae wasn’t surprised, Yixing has always been very perceptive, and they known each other almost since their novice days.

 

“You are right.” — Jongdae answered taking a sip. “I’ve been noticing some weird things lately.”

 

“Weird like what?”- Yixing asked, getting closer to his friend. Jongdae know that he can trust Yixing entirely, they are the same type of vampire, what Jongdae doesn’t really knows if the people at the other side of the mic would be happy with him spilling information about the station incident, but if he can obtain some information from this, he doesn’t care.

 

“A nasty novice inside of a Police station, feeding on human corpses and deleting information from the police database is weird enough?”. Yixing eyes gleamed golden when he heard Jongdae.

 

“How do you know that?” — Yixing asked, curious.

 

“I was there. He attacked me.” — Jongdae’s eyes were fixated on Yixing. “He was put there, Xing, someone put him there, and I want to know who.” Yixing doubted, Jongdae could see that in his eyes, and after a while Jongdae could see how his brilliant golden eyes focused elsewhere, on some vampires sat at a private where Jongin was placing some glasses.

 

“They like to cause trouble, at first I thought that they were some stupid novices with too little of a brain, but after hearing them talk the other night I realized that they obey someone, they are here trying to recruit other vampires.” Jongdae took a better look at the novices sat at the purple sofa on the private. They looked like twenty or twenty-something, so they could be the missing students.

 

“Thanks, Xing” — Jongdae patted Yixing’s hand. “Do you know who they are obeying, who is their boss or anything.”

 

“I never heard a name” — Yixing sighed.

 

“But I did” — Seulgi was back there, placing some drinks on her tray. “I’ve heard them talking before, they are not exactly discreet.”

 

“What can you expect from a novice”- Jongdae answered.

 

“But they are clever enough to never use their boss real name, they always talk about The White Bat” — Seulgi finished the sentence and left, her customers were already demanding the attention of the young purple eyed vampire.

 

“The White Bat” — Jongdae whispered. “If I want to know more I guess I’ll have to ask”

 

“Sorry we haven’t heard anything else, but, you shouldn’t mess with them, Dae” — Yixing looked worried.

 

“Don’t worry, I have backup”- Jongdae left the stool, and made his way out of The Mosquito.

  
  
  


                                                     🦇

  
  


“You are not fighting them alone” — Chanyeol said in an authoritarian tone. “And I don’t want to argue this anymore.”

 

“And how do you plan to figure out what is going on?” — Jongdae asked, a bit tired of the conversation while taking off the mic. They had been arguing for twenty minutes inside Chanyeol’s car. “If I need help I have the two of you.”

 

“With knives” — Sehun pointed.

 

“What if they kill you, the other novice drained you out” — Chanyeol complained.

 

“Yeah, but I killed him so, I won” — Jongdae said with a resolute tone in his voice.

 

While Jongdae and Chanyeol kept arguing the pros and cons of the next step of the operation, the two novices at the pub walked down the desert street.

 

“Guys” — Sehun called, but neither of them stopped their bickering. “Guys, they’re leaving!” — Sehun had to scream and punch Chanyeol, so they would listen to him.

 

“Do we follow them?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“If they start flying there wouldn’t be any way for you to follow them, I’ll go” — Jongdae said quickly while stepping out of the car. Sehun, meanwhile, looked over some police profiles over his phone, they matched, they really were the missing students.

 

“Hey” — inside the car the Inspectors could hear Jongdae’s voice. —”Can I talk to you guys?”

 

Both novices stopped walking and stared at Jongdae, One of the vampires unfolded his wings when Jongdae approached, both of them had a coppery gleam in their eyes, very different from the other novice at the Police Station, he probably got those completely black eyes from feeding from human corpses during days.

 

'I mean no harm' — Jongdae tried to sound friendly. “We're all vampires here.”

“What do you want” — It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Jongdae gulped, confrontation wasn't his strongest point, but he won’t hesitate either.

 

'I've heard that you are recruiting vampires for someone called The White Bat' — Jongdae explained. “And I'm curious”.

 

Both novices looked at each other, in an amused way, they knew something Jongdae doesn't.

 

“You already know him, Kim Jongdae” — the same novice talked again.

 

“You know who I am?” — Jongdae asked, a little less friendly.

 

“Of course” — the novice answered.

 

“The White Bat told us everything there is to know about you” — the novice with the unfolded wings also said.

 

“And how does this White Bat know so much about me?” — Jongdae asked, the friendly tone completely forgotten and his scarlet eyes gleaming as a warning to the others: behave.

 

“You made him going to exile, don’t you remember?” — the first novice spoke, with a smart ass look.

 

Of course, Jongdae thought. It had to be him, how could he be so stupid. He looked for a short moment to Chanyeol’s car, he could see the two humans sat there, not really understanding anything since Jongdae took off the mic. That’s actually good news, Jongdae kept thinking, I can’t let them get involved into this anymore, this has gone too far.

 

“Where is he?” — Jongdae asked, demanding.

 

“I am here” — the voice came from above, Jongdae directed his shining eyes to the top of the nearest building. Three floors over his head, there it was, a pair of white as snow wings unfolded, that everlasting pretentious smile plastered on his face and the nasty scar on the neck that Jongdae gave him almost twenty years ago.

 

Graciously he went down, street level, some steps far from Jongdae, making him redirect his attention from the two newbies to the older, and way more menacing, vampire. His blonde hair, his wings and the saffron hue that shone within his eyes made him look like an angel. But don’t let the outside fool you, if he has to be an angel, he would be Lucifer.

 

“I’ve missed you” — the White Bat said in a cheerful voice — “I’ve been missing Korea, actually.”

 

“You can go back to China once you end with your sightseeing and your homesickness tour, Luhan” — Jongdae snapped back. The White Bat simply laughed.

 

“That is not the Jongdae I remember” — Luhan said — “When I turned you.”

 

“It’s been 30 years, get over it” — Jongdae wasn’t having any of his shit. “What are you doing here, besides trying to initiate your own Crusade?”

 

“Initiate?” — Luhan laughed again, but this time way louder. “It has already started, Dae. I have novices, and vampires, waiting for my instructions. I had these two waiting until you showed up” Jongdae blamed himself, he fell on the trap, they had probably been attending to The Mosquito every night until he showed up. How dumb. And even worse, he made Chanyeol and Sehun fell too. It was dangerous enough for them to have two novices near, but having two novices and an adult, powerful and confident, vampire?. Fuck.

 

“And from me? What do you want?”

 

“You” — Luhan simply answered. “You are my biggest creation, Jongdae”

 

“I’m your nothing, Luhan”- Jongdae opened his own wings, in an attempt to get out of there flying, he couldn’t get in a car with two humans in this situation.

 

“Are you leaving without your friends?” — Luhan pointed to the car. “You thought that I wouldn’t smell them this far?” Jongdae didn’t want to look to Luhan’s face, the surprise and the fear for the humans lives quickly taking over him. “Maybe my two novices should go get them.”

 

“Don’t touch them” — Jongdae voice was almost a growl.

 

“What are you doing playing with two humans, Dae?” — Luhan’s eye gleamed with a maniac look. “Are you that hungry? My novices could use a serving”. One of the novices moved towards the car, and Jongdae quickly grabbed the kid’s arm and smashed him against the cold concrete. Chanyeol and Sehun moved frantically, when they stepped outside the car, Jongdae yelled at them.

 

“Get back in the car right now!” — Sehun and Chanyeol froze in place, they’ve seen Jongdae mad before, but never like this, they hesitated, their police instincts told them that something was off, even without those instinct's something was clearly off, but at the same time they could feel the danger floating in the air, surrounding them.

 

“Chanyeol” — Sehun whispered. “Let’s do it as he says.”

 

“We can’t let him there alone, he is outnumbered” — Chanyeol whispered back.

 

“But we are humans, two of us is no number relief at all” — Sehun tried to convince Chanyeol while pointing at the car, Jongdae and the other vampires could be heard talking in the distance. Jongdae looked so angry, so insulted, Chanyeol had to do something, because his own blood was boiling inside his veins, he can’t let Jongdae behind.

 

“We have the knives” — Chanyeol remembered him while grabbing his cautiously.

 

“And?”

 

“Stay in the car” — said Chanyeol leaving the car surroundings. Sehun looked at his own knife and sighed.

 

“Like hell I’m going to leave the two of you alone.”

 

Chanyeol approached the vampires carefully, when Luhan turned to look at the tall Inspector, attentively, something in his eyes told Chanyeol that the vampire couldn’t be trusted.

 

“Chanyeol.:”

 

“I’m not going anywhere, you are our partner” — Chanyeol told Jongdae, Luhan laughed again making the scar on his neck giggle.

 

“Partners? You side with humans then?” — Luhan asked. “Maybe I should not have called you my greatest creation, Dae, you always had this pity feelings towards humans.”

 

“It’s not about pity, Luhan” — Jongdae answered. “But what could you know about feelings, the only two things you can feel are pride and defeat”. Saying that last thing Jongdae traced with his finger on his own throat the scar on Luhan’s throat. The White Bat stopped smiling, one of the novices growled at Jongdae and the Inspectors.

 

“Enough” — Luhan demanded. “I didn’t came here to argue about the same things we argued about 20 years ago. I came here to tell you that I’m unstoppable, and If you don’t join me you’ll be crushed, like your friends” — Luhan looked at Sehun and Chanyeol with a half smile. “Your friends will last less, even.” Luhan smiled at his novices and both of them attacked Sehun and Chanyeol, Jongdae placed himself between Chanyeol and the young vampire, instinctively, but it wasn’t enough to stop it, he punched Jongdae so hard that he had to kneel on one knee or fall to the ground directly.

 

“Defending humans with your perfect vampire body, pathetic” — Luhan took Jongdae from the neck and hold him in the air, Jongdae grasped Luhan’s hands trying to free himself from the strong grasp. “I can’t believe you defeated me once.”

 

“Jongdae!” — Chanyeol dodged, miraculously, the onslaught of his attacker and drew his dagger, making a cut, not deep enough to slash the entire arm of the White Bat, but enough to make him drop Jongdae to the ground. The wound emitted a sound, like Luhan’s skin was burning.

 

“They have silver!” — Luhan yelled to the novices. “You armed them?”

 

“Of course” — said Jongdae coughing. “I wouldn’t let my friends go anywhere without protection.” Luhan went wild after this, his eyes gleamed as strong as any star in the night sky, Jongdae could feel the hatred when the white winged vampire attacked him, viciously.

Chanyeol turned just in time to see Sehun being cornered by the two novices, his human partner couldn’t possibly fight the two of them, and there was no time to feel remorse at all, with all his tall, gangly body, he ran towards one of the novices and stabbed him directly in the back. The yell of utter pain that came from the young vampire made Chanyeol tremble inside, and soon what once was a vampire it was now ashes in the wind.

 

“No!” — Luhan yelled. “I won’t forget this, Jongdae”

 

“Didn’t you said that you were unstoppable? A simple human killed one of yours”- Jongdae took the chance and punched Luhan really hard on his pretty face, making him fall to the ground. “Leave know” — Jongdae threatened him.

 

“You wished” — While opening his white wings, Luhan hit Jongdae making the black winged vampire fall some meters away from them. Luhan stood up and used his powers to knock down Chanyeol into the ground, the same powers that Jongdae used once to take both inspectors out of his house. “So which one of these young humans smells better”. Luhan sniffed the air around him — “Too sweet” — he said looking at Chanyeol lying poorly over the ground. Sehun tried to stab Luhan, and he was pretty close, but Luhan placed his hand over Sehun’s head with a superhuman strength and stopped him. — “Brave, I like that” — Luhan opened his mouth to show Sehun his long fangs, Sehun has never been this scared in his whole life, not even back at the station incident.

 

Right in time, Chanyeol with one on his long legs, kicked Luhan, making the vampire hiss at him when he lost his balance, Jongdae was right there, he took the last novice by surprise, and with the help of Chanyeol’s knife on his hand, he turned into ashes like the first one.

 

“Don’t think this will be the last time we see each other”- Luhan threatened him. “A goodbye gift” — Luhan disarmed Sehun with a blow over his stomach making the tall inspector bend over himself, while stabbing him on the side with his own knife. Luhan released Sehun and flied away the scene, Jongdae was about to unfold his wings to do the same and chase Luhan, but Chanyeol called him.

 

“We need a doctor, Jongdae!” — Chanyeol cried, he was right, Sehun was right there bleeding himself out, they needed a doctor, and quick.

 

“Get into your car” — Jongdae ordered — “I am faster” — Jongdae spread out his wings completely and carried Sehun bridal style.

Chanyeol looked at his two partners and friends flying away, leaving behind a trace of blood coming from Sehun’s sides. Chanyeol’s hands were full of ashes from the novice he killed and some blood coming from his nose in little thick drops. Frantically, he started his grey car and drove until the nearest hospital with his heart beating faster than the revolutions per minute coming from the motor.

  
  
  
  
  


Jongdae was right about being faster than Chanyeol’s driving, when the Inspector reached the hospital, Sehun was already being operated, the knife touched one of his lungs, and thanks to the haste, he will be okay, probably. That’s what the doctor told Jongdae.

 

Chanyeol had the unnerving feeling that he had been breathless during the last hour or so, so when he let his body fell over a tiny plastic chair at the waiting room, he felt his body weighing way more than he remembered. Jongdae sat besides him and patted his shoulder, knowingly.

 

“He will be okay”

 

“I know” — Chanyeol whispered. When the words left his throat he could also feel something more leaving him, an intermittent sob soon appeared, his eyes red and his breathing uneven. For Jongdae watching Chanyeol cry was a complete torture, and even if he was feeling the guilt hitting him badly inside, he hugged Chanyeol tightly, and Chanyeol answered intertwining his arms over the vampire’s back. He could use some comfort right now.

 

They felt in a comfortable position where Chanyeol was lying his head over Jongdae’s shoulder while the vampire caressed his hair and scalp, they didn’t talk the whole time they were waiting for the surgeons to come out with news, they needed to take a break and assimilate everything that went on. While Jongdae’s head couldn’t stop thinking for a single second that all that happened was his fault, Chanyeol, from pure tiredness, was almost asleep over the vampire when the surgeon came out from the operation room: Sehun would need hospitalization and some time for recovering, but he will be alright.

 

Chanyeol and Jongdae felt a burden being lifted from their shoulders. Sehun needed to recover from the heavy anesthesia and no visits were allowed that late, so Chanyeol and Jongdae had to leave before trying to explain to other cops what happened to Sehun.

 

A while after, while driving, Chanyeol had to ask:

 

“I want you to tell me everything.”

 

Jongdae didn’t need to ask him, he knew he was referring to Luhan. Telling Chanyeol about how he met the White Bat, how he turned, and what happened between them was like tearing apart his heart. But then Jongdae remembered Sehun being stabbed, his blood still over his clothes, Chanyeol’s afraid look, and how much they both risked helping him.

 

He was in debt with the desperate look in Chanyeol’s eyes.

  
  


“I was twenty-five years old back then” — Jongdae started his story, even if he was drained.- “ I met Luhan when we were in college, and we befriended really quickly, back then I didn’t know that he was a vampire, he only told me that fact a while after, when he knew that I was on the palm of his hand. They were so cool, all of his friends were vampires too, and I wanted to be like them, they dragged me in. I asked Luhan to be converted.

Luhan was mesmerizing, intelligent, charismatic, gravity seemed to work different for him because everything around him spinned towards his persona. Of course, I wanted to be like him.” — Jongdae sighed — “That’s when everything started falling apart. He helped me during my novice period, or at least I thought so, he brought me blood, and sometimes alive people to feed from them, he created a master/pupil relationship between us.

As soon as my novice period ended the propaganda started. Killing humans, and create farms, so we can feed from them, showing our true self, using our fangs like they are supposed to, be the monsters the humans fear.”

 

“But you didn’t want to be like that” — Chanyeol declared.

 

“Exactly, not only me though. You could say that this was his first attempt of creating a vampire army to enslave humanity. Yixing, the owner of The Mosquito, and some others weren’t fond of this idea either, so we fought against Luhan and his ideals.” — Jongdae sighed.

 

“What happened then? The scar?” — Chanyeol asked.

 

“Yes. You have to understand that Luhan is some kind of nobility between us, he had a lot of backups then, vampires don’t have white wings, so he has always been treated like some kind of chosen one. And he had always loved that narrative, the truth is that some vampires started it to kiss his family asses, they were a really powerful family back then. I didn’t want to fight against him, but there was no other way, he wouldn’t let us leave otherwise, and If I defeated him his backups would retreat. So we fought.”

 

“I guess you won”

 

“I did. But it was bittersweet. I was still under his spell, I gave him a nasty scar but I couldn’t kill him, he left to China like a pariah. I shouldn’t have showed mercy back then..”

 

Chanyeol felt silent listening to Jongdae’s story. The Inspector could feel the weigh and the regret of the vampire’s words, moreover he could also see hoe Jongdae had been playing with the hem of his shirt, fidgety, like a child.

 

“It’s not your fault, Jongdae” — Chanyeol said softly, still driving. “You should never feel ashamed or sorry for having feelings. He tricked you, he should be the ashamed one.” — Chanyeol looked at Jongdae, despite the darkness inside the car, Jongdae could see the radiant brown eyes, reassuring and supportive, even when tired. “And showing mercy doesn’t make you a coward, or guilty, I think it makes you a better person, or vampire”

 

“Thank you” — Jongdae half smiled, a certain tint of pink appearing on his cheeks. He was feeling so light and relieved, listening to Chanyeol, that he thought for a second that he was already in a dream. But there are thought inside of Jongdae’s mind that can’t be silenced, that haunt him like a shadow.

 

Chanyeol stopped the car in front of the European style house, Jongdae got out and walked towards his door, he didn’t want to say goodbye to Chanyeol. And judging by Chanyeol’s gaze he didn’t want to leave the vampire alone.

Chanyeol knows that something was off the second he saw Jongdae doubt at the frame of his main door, looking at Chanyeol as if it was the last time they see each other.

 

But Jongdae waved a goodbye, closed the door behind him, and waited until he couldn’t hear Chanyeol’s car anymore.

The darkness surrounded Jongdae and his house, his head is going faster and faster every second that passes, the anxiety reaches his head after running wild all over his body, there are Chanyeol and Sehun’s things everywhere in his living room and kitchen, and the vampire can’t take it anymore.

 

No more police, no more humans. He almost loses Sehun, who could tell that he would grow so attached to the disrespectful human, and he couldn’t afford to lose Chanyeol. He can’t lose his dimple smile, the way he ruffles his hair when he is thinking, how he blushed while offering his wrist, or how he blushes every time Jongdae makes a flirty comment, how he tried to protect Jongdae against other vampires even knowing that he should be the one being protected. He can’t lose his Chanyeol.

 

 

Luhan wants him. Luhan will have him.

  
  


                                                                                 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that barely no one reads this, but I would like to say a few things anyway.
> 
> The first thing I have to say is thank you for reading this story or any of the things I write.   
> The second thing is that I love when people read my stuff and leave a comment (if you don't want to leave a comment that's cool too) explaining what things they liked, or what things they disliked. I even enhoy comments that point out stuff that I should correct, I am a translator, but that doesn't mean that I am infallible. 
> 
> Understanding those two points, the only thing remaining to say is that I'll delete any condescendant message left on any of my works telling me what to do or what I shouldn't do with my works, my characters or my stories. There are ways to explain your point of view, and kindness has never killed anyone.
> 
> Sorry for this little rant, hope you like this last chapter.

  
  
                                                                                                         

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


                                                                                                                 

 

Chanyeol arrived around 12 pm to the hospital the next day, he couldn’t wait to see Sehun, but he showed up deliberately later so the other would be awake from the anesthesia. When he reached the clean white and green bedroom, Sehun was sitting at the bed, drinking from a little juice box, with a pink haired boy sat besides the bed, chatting lightly.

 

“You’re awake!” — Chanyeol said way too loud for being in a hospital.

 

“You are okay”- Sehun almost spills the juice, he had passed out as soon as Luhan stabbed him, so he doesn’t even know how he arrived to the hospital last night, or what happened to his partners. Luckily, Chanyeol has always been prone to talk, specially when he is stressed or worried.

 

“Really? I wish I was awake to see Jongdae’s face while carrying me” — Sehun complained loudly. “ By the way, where is he?.”

 

“It’s soon for him to be out, and I’m sure he is drained from yesterday, I’ll check up on him later.”- Sehun tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, he knows when Chanyeol is trying to hide something

“What’s wrong with him?” — Sehun asked, finally. Chanyeol sighed.

 

“He told me the whole thing with Luhan, and I completely trust him, but I know there’s something else inside his mind. Yesterday I left him home, and he looked… anxious.”- To that, Sehun laughed, forgetting about his stitches that  stinged a little two seconds later, and owned himself an intense glare from Baekhyun.

 

“Of course he is rummaging something, you don’t know him already? He acts tough and mighty but inside he is just another  softie like you” — Sehun spilled. Chanyeol was the one to tilt his head now.

 

“ I think  " \- Baekhyun intervened — “What Sehun was attempting to say is that Jongdae must be trying to protect you from something, probably that Luhan.”

 

“Thanks for the translation” — Chanyeol smiled at the pink haired boy — “Why would he do that, anyway?”

 

“Oh my God, Sehun, he is even more dense than you told me” — Baekhyun said while making a loud facepalm, Sehun laughed softer this time.

 

“Chanyeol, people, and I guess vampires too, tend to protect the things they care or love.” — Sehun made the sentence sound like he was explaining  maths to a kid.

 

“I told you, we don’t like each other that way” — Chanyeol said with an unconvincing blush creeping all over his face.

 

“Then, If you don’t like him that way, why were you ready to risk your life for him? For the case? You are smarter than that, Yeol, you know that this case is too big for us to handle, we found the boys too late, you know why you did it”

 

“Can I stick a finger inside his stitches?” — Chanyeol asked to Baekhyun

 

“ If he was being his usual annoying self I would say yes, but since he is right, no" — Baekhyun shrugged.

 

Chanyeol left an hour later or so, his mind still bugging about everything Sehun, and Baekhyun, said to him. Yes, he knows that the case is too big, too difficult for them, a pair of humans, to handle, it got too dark too quickly. And moreover, those students probably decided to turn into vampires willingly, and there is no trace of their death or even about their mere existence, so, does he even have a case anymore?.

 

Yes, he says to himself. Maybe not a police case anymore, but a personal one. Even if the students are gone and lost, he still has Jongdae. Jongdae gave away his vampire pride to help them with the case even knowing that it was a lost cause. He gave Chanyeol his whole heart yesterday. Jongdae gave Chanyeol those caring looks, he laughed at his infamous jokes, he had hugged him when he felt the most vulnerable and alone he had ever felt. And the vampire even saved his life and Sehun’s. Twice.

 

Maybe Sehun was right. Maybe he does like Jongdae that way, maybe Chanyeol likes the way Jongdae laughs, so musically with his fangs showing, maybe he even likes when his eyes turns scarlet and menacing, maybe he likes how sassy and sarcastic Jongdae can be in contrast with his softer side.

  
  


_ Fuck _ , Chanyeol thinks,  _ I’m whipped. _

  
  


The tall Inspector drove as fast as he could, he even thought about turning on the police siren, but he reached the brown house before the mischievous thought turned into an act.

He knocked at the door, but nobody came, or, like some other times, the door didn’t open mysteriously. Chanyeol looked over the windows, he couldn’t see anything inside the house, or anyone, believing that Jongdae would be asleep he opened the door with his trusted pick lock. He should have asked for a key when he had the chance.

 

“Jongdae!”  - he called as soon as he entered. But, again, no one answered. There were no signs of anyone being inside the house, something awfully weird since it was too soon for a vampire to be out, and he remembers perfectly how Jongdae entered his house yesterday.

 

Chanyeol went upstairs quickly, two or even three steps at a time, still calling Jongdae’s name, he opened the doors to every room he found on his way to the main bedroom, his last option. When he opened the dark wood door, he wished to find Jongdae lying there, sleeping tight. But there were no signs of Jongdae there. Not even signs of the bed being used recently.

 

If Jongdae didn’t sleep here, where would he go. Probably after Luhan. But Chanyeol didn’t know anything about Luhan, besides what Jongdae told him last night, or were Luhan is hiding.

Chanyeol sat at Jongdae’s bed and breathed deeply, he needs to find Jongdae. Chanyeol is very aware that he is only a human in the middle of a vampire war, and that genuinely terrifies him, but leaving Jongdae to fight alone, the idea of not seeing Jongdae ever again, that terrifies him even more. Chanyeol regains composure and calls his inner Inspector, he needs to be professional and treat this as another missing person case, and, overall, leave his feelings aside for a moment.  As hard as it sounds.

 

_  Think, re-examine _ , Chanyeol thought, _ look over what you have, over what you know about Jongdae.  _ Chanyeol ran downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge, there was only one bottle of blood left and one lying on the counter, empty. So Jongdae hadn’t slept here, but he did eat before leaving, at least he had eaten recently. Think more, Chanyeol forces himself

“The Mosquito” — he claimed, his voice echoing through the empty kitchen. Chanyeol barely closed the fridge after leaving the house even more hurried than when he arrived.

 

Of course the pub is closed, or at least it looked like it. Midday had barely passed, most of their clients won’t be awake until way more after, but Chanyeol had to try it anyway. He forced the lock and entered the pub carefully, he soon found himself amazed at how big The Mosquito was inside. Vampires would never stop surprising him.

 

Chanyeol reached the counter and looked around the pub, but, apparently no one was there either, he wished to talk to any of Jongdae’s friends, until a voice raised from the back.

 

“Didn’t you see the closed sign at the entrance?” — a tall vampire with eyes shining golden appeared from the dark dance floor.

 

“You are Yixing, perhaps?”- Chanyeol asked, backing a few steps. “You are friends with Jongdae.” The vampire tilted his head and scrutinized Chanyeol with his golden eyes.

 

“Who are you? How do you know my name and Jongdae’s?” — he asked not giving an answer to Chanyeol.

 

“He came here yesterday, and talked to you and another two vampires, he was wearing a mic, I was listening the whole time” — Chanyeol talked quickly, while the vampire approached him. “I’ve been working with him for some time now.”

 

“Working? With a vampire?” — Yixing asked back. “Even if that’s true I don’t know why are you here.” Another vampire came from where Yixing appeared a minute before.

 

“Who is this human, Xing?” — the other asked.

 

“He knows me, apparently, and Jongdae” — Yixing told him, and looked back at Chanyeol with a hard expression and his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“He is tense, worried” — the other vampire, Jongin, Chanyeol had guessed, said. “Something happened to Jongdae.”

 

“I can’t find him” — Chanyeol confessed — “I’ve been into his house, but he hasn’t slept there.”

 

“Jongdae is not a pet, human” — Yixing said louder.

 

“No, you don’t understand” — Chanyeol sighed — “Luhan appeared yesterday, and we had a fight, the other human that was with us is at hospital for a wound Luhan gave him, and now I can’t find Jongdae.” — Chanyeol had only blinked, but when he opened his eyes Yixing was besides him, if Chanyeol thought that his eyes were intense before, now they pierced.

 

“Luhan?!” — Yixing yelled at him, Jongin gasped with a hand covering his mouth, incredulous. “Are you sure you saw Luhan?”

 

“A vampire with a big scratch over his neck, blonde, with white wings” — Chanyeol nodded — “I’m pretty sure.” Yixing looked at Jongin, really worried, anyone, even a human, would have felt the tension in the air.

 

“And Jongdae fought him?” — Jongin asked, in a more much softer tone than Yixing. Chanyeol simply nodded and told them everything he knew, how Jongdae told him about his conversion, the fight they had yesterday, the novice at the Police Station, how the case started… everything. While listening Yixing served Chanyeol a glass of water and Jongin sat besides him on a stool. When Chanyeol finished the vampires looked at each other, with worried expressions.

 

“You are right about something, we need to find him” — Jongin commented.

 

“Chanyeol, you did the right thing coming here and telling us, but now, you should go home and rest, we will take care here from here” — Yixing looked at Jongin and the other nodded knowingly.

 

“What?” — Chanyeol snapped — “I’m not going home until I find Jongdae.” Chanyeol said in a more much louder and confident tone. — “I came here to find a lead not to set aside the situation.”

 

“But you are just a human” — Jongin patted Chanyeol’s knee softly. “And the vampires that side with Luhan won’t hesitate, they’ll try to feed from you until there’s not a single drop of blood inside your veins.”

 

“I will go anyway” — Chanyeol’s hands turned into fists over his legs, he has never been so sure about anything. “I’ll try to find him anyway, with or without you.”

 

“Okay” — Yixing sighed. “Jongin, you are not going to convince him, and Jongdae trusts him, so we probably should too.” Jongin wasn’t really sure, but he nodded anyway.

 

“If he really trusted me he wouldn’t have left like this” — Chanyeol whispered.

“That’s exactly why I know that he trusts you. He came in here yesterday to help you, wearing a mic, and now he is out there fighting his worst nightmare alone because he doesn’t want to put you in danger.” — Yixing told Chanyeol. “I’ve been with Jongdae enough to know that, he is actually really easy to read.” Chanyeol blushed, and a little jealousy appeared inside his heart, he wondered if some day Jongdae will be as easy to read for him too.

 

“Then, if we are entering the lion’s den with a human, I guess we need to armor you up.” — Jongin half smiled to Chanyeol who was a little lost know.

 

“Are you taking him to see Kyungsoo?” — Yixing asked while Jongin nodded happily. “I’ll wait for both of you here” Yixing said with a smile that showed a beautiful dimple on his cheek.

 

“Wait, who is Kyungsoo?” — Chanyeol had time to ask before Jongin grabbed him from the shoulder, almost throwing him to the ground, to walk out The Mosquito to meet Kyungsoo.

 

“Take your umbrella and your shades, Nini.” — Was the last thing Chanyeol heard from inside The Mosquito.

 

                                                                                                               🦇 

  

 

Turns out that Kyungsoo is a plain human, just as Chanyeol, or he would be if he weren’t the owner of a really special armory. When Jongin and Chanyeol reached the establishment they were welcomed by the delicate sound of a bell over the door and dozens of knives, daggers, even swords, alongside hunter rifles and guns.

 

At the counter, a young man with his head shaved waited for them. His round big eyes made him look like he is always alert, ready to jump in any second.

 

“Welcome” — he spoke with a voice way deeper than Chanyeol had expected.

 

“Soo!” — Jongin pouted — “Don’t talk to me like you don’t know me at all”

 

“I’m at work, and I don’t know your companion” — Kyungsoo sighed while smiling softly.

 

“I’m Park Chanyeol, from Seoul Police Department” — Chanyeol bowed his head quickly and Kyungsoo did the same.

 

“If you are coming with a vampire I guess that this isn’t some police work” — Kyungsoo guessed. Chanyeol nodded quickly, there was something about the tiny man, he was so impressive. “Silver?” — he asked looking at Jongin, and Jongin nodded while smiling.

 

“Don’t worry is not for killing me” — Jongin jokes.

 

“I hope so” — Kyungsoo glared at Chanyeol, and a second after he laughed. “Don’t worry, I was just trying to fool you. Come with me.” Kyungsoo pressed a spot on the wall behind him and it moved, leaving open a dark hallway. Chanyeol, agape, was astonished.

 

They walked behind Kyungsoo across the hallway, which was shorter than it suggested, to end in a square room with a dark wood table in the middle.

 

“Please wait here” — Kyungsoo told them and disappeared into another door, just to came back few minutes later, carrying several boxes. He placed all of them cautiously over the table.

 

“Since you are a cop, you know how to shoot, so I have these for you” — Kyungsoo gave one of the little boxes to Chanyeol. Ammunition, but made of silver. “I grabbed the most common ammunition for a police, but If you carry a different one, I have variety.”

 

“No, this is perfect”- Chanyeol gulped.

 

“And now” — Kyungsoo opened the bigger box, to reveal a shining sword, and several knives and daggers, all made of the purest silver. Chanyeol has never seen something so shiny besides Jongdae’s eyes.

 

“I have a dagger already” — Chanyeol confessed, owning a surprised look from Kyungsoo and Jongin.

 

“Would you let me see it?” — Kyungsoo asked, politely. Chanyeol took the dagger from the inside of his jacket, the place where he has been carrying it, Kyungsoo sighed displeased, but as soon as he saw the blade, his expression changed.

 

“Where did you got this?” — Kyungsoo asked, looking the blade like it brought him memories.

 

“Jongdae gave it to me” — Chanyeol confessed to them. “He said is made of silver.”

 

“Of course it is” — Kyungsoo agreed. “My father did it before I inherited the store, Yixing bought them as a gift for Jongdae, it has a twin sister.” — It was clearly a question.

 

“Jongdae gave one to me and the other to our partner, as a protection.”

 

“Keep it, they are two of my father’s best works” — Kyungsoo smiled to the blade. “I thought I would never got to see them again. But I won’t let you carry it in your pocket like it’s a phone, I’ll get you a case.”

 

Chanyeol looked at the blade, so Sehun’s wasn’t really wrong when he guessed about the black bat carved on it, they were made for Jongdae. The Inspector caressed the carving, he missed Jongdae.

 

Jongin and Chanyeol came back to The Mosquito few hours after, Chanyeol discovered that the vampire is very chatty and lively, and that he smiled even with his eyes. He tried to convince Chanyeol to go home and let them take care of Jongdae; but Chanyeol didn’t give up. He knows that Jongdae is no damsel in distress, he knows he doesn’t need to be saved, and Chanyeol wouldn’t ever try so, but he needs to be there for him, to show Jongdae that he cares. Jongin smiled dearly at Chanyeol’s confession and never tried to convince Chanyeol again.

 

Yixing was waiting for them inside The Mosquito, just as he promised, Chanyeol didn’t want to lose more time, they were already in the evening, the Sun coming down over the city, shadows getting longer and longer until they covered everything on sight, and only one question running along Chanyeol’s mind.

 

“Where can we find Luhan”

  
  


                                                                                                              🦇

 

Fooling tourists and the tour guide was as easy as Jongdae expected it to be. He dressed himself casually, but as dark as always, and under a cap and a pair of sunglasses nobody pay attention to him while he sat at the back of the bus. He hoped that his little disguise would work too for Luhan’s novices, if they were around.

The touristic bus arrived at Bukhansan National Park not long before he went aboard, Seoul has grown so much that the park was almost a part of the city now. Jongdae went off the bus at the entrance of the park, like everybody else, but instead of buying a ticket for the hikes or to see the Fortress he crossed the woods when nobody was watching him.

 

The leafy and lush trees protected him from the direct sunlight, which was a huge relief for Jongdae, he shouldn’t be there as soon in the day, damn he shouldn’t be back here at anytime at all.

 

The last time Jongdae walked through this intricate paths he was twenty-five years old. Plainly twenty-five years old. He didn’t go to class that day, because Luhan wanted to show him his hideout, he was so excited, he wanted to impress Luhan so badly. How naïve, he thinks now.

It was sunny that day too, almost thirty years ago, and he walked so happily under Bukhansan woods, he even remembers watching Seoul from above, a bustling city so beautiful covered by a faint fog, but today he just hopes that a certain human realizes that he is missing later in the day, and overall he wishes that he can forgive him.

 

Jongdae remembers the path perfectly, there is nothing about Luhan or his turning day that Jongdae could actually ever forget, Luhan may have an ugly scar over his neck, but Jongdae had been wearing a wound inside of him the same amount of time. A wound made of regret, pain and rusty naïveness. When the path turns sinuous and darker he knows he is on the right track, under a big oak he leaves behind his cap and shades, alongside the little backpack he was carrying. Inside there is a jar full of a gooey aloe vera lotion, a bottle with blood, and a note to Chanyeol.

 

He gulps from the bottle before zipping up the backpack and starts walking away.

 

He needs to wander this path alone. Exactly like thirty years ago.

  
  


                                                                                                                🦇

  
  


When Chanyeol, Yixing and Jongin reached Bukhansan a tour guide told them that they should leave, it is prohibited to hike at night, but thankfully, Chanyeol showed him his badge and the man, making a lot of questions, let the three men enter, not exactly a good work ethic but the other choice was to sneak themselves in, and that’s not exactly legal either, moreover when he parks is about to close.

 

 “This is where Jongdae went missing” — Chanyeol mumbled.

 

“He never went missing, Chanyeol” — Yixing explained, he walked ahead of the other two since he is the only one that has been before on Luhan’s hideout. “He turned. He had to be away from humans for over a year, his novice period was actually long.”

 

“How much a novice period usually lasts?” — Chanyeol asked while they kept hiking.

 

“Three or four months” — Jongin answered. “Mine lasted five, though.”

 

 “Why was Jongdae’s so long?” — Chanyeol didn’t know if it was actually a reason, but he wanted to make the most of the situation with Jongdae’s friends.

 

“Luhan” — Yixing answered. “Jongdae thought that Luhan was taking good care of him, but Luhan was actually starving him, Luhan believed that that way he will make Jongdae stronger. His biggest creation, the perfect vampire soldier.” Chanyeol was horrified, Luhan tried to starve Jongdae at it most vulnerable moment, when he needed more help than anyone, a burning feeling grown inside of Chanyeol’s chest.

 

The path seemed endless, tortuous, going right and a second before turning left in a never ending curve, over them the sky has gotten darker, they could barely see the last remains of sunlight above them, but what gave Chanyeol confidence was the way Yixing lead them, he didn’t doubt, not even once.

 

“Wait” — Jongin suddenly said — “I hear something.”

 

“We are near then” — Yixing agreed.

 

“I can’t hear anything” — Chanyeol answered

 

“Jongin has a special ability, every vampire has enhanced senses, but Jongin is even greater.” — Yixing explained while Jongin kept trying to hear.

“I think it’s Jongdae’s voice, thank Nosferatu he has that loud voice of his” — Jongin chuckled.

 

“He’s alive then” — Chanyeol sighed a bit relieved, it wasn’t too late.

 

“Let’s hurry” — Yixing commanded

 

The last part of the path they ran instead of walking, of course the two vampires are way faster than him, but Chanyeol tried to keep track and not to fall noisily in the middle of the woods. From time to time both vampires stopped running to look over Chanyeol, but under a big oak tree he found the vampires looking over something that wasn’t himself.

 

“Chanyeol” — Jongin said as soon as the human caught them. “This is for you.”

 

Chanyeol took the envelope from Jongin’s hands and looked at his name written in black ink. It was Jongdae’s.

  
  
  


  
  
  


> _ “If you are reading this before you find me, you are the most stubborn human I’ve ever met, because I’m sure that everyone, even yourself, had told you that this is a bad, awful, a train wreck of an an idea. _
> 
> __
> 
> _ But I can’t complain, after all, is one of the many reasons I like you. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ But, if you are reading this and you’ve found me, then I’m probably dead. In that case, I’m really sorry Chanyeol. For real. The only person I know that is more competitive and stubborn than you is myself. _
> 
> _ Being with you this last two months had been like being able of walking under the Sun again, an indescribable feeling of warmth everywhere, that I didn’t know I missed this dearly. If my dead, cold, vampire heart could beat like your loud human heart he would try to explain how much I care, how much I love you, Chanyeol. _
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> _ Please forgive me.   _
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> _                                                                                                     Jongdae.” _
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  

Chanyeol was looking at the letter, completely absent after reading it. What was he supposed to do with it? What was he supposed to do with all those feelings inside and outside the letter, what was he going to do with Jongdae’s feelings and his own?.

Chanyeol folded carefully the letter, took Jongdae’s things and wore the backpack.

 

“Yixing” — he said, full of determination but making a great effort to hold back his tears. “Guide us.”

  
  


 A walk under the Sun, Jongdae had written on his letter, well, to Chanyeol, Jongdae had been like a walk in a summer night. At first is scary, being out surrounded only by darkness, but if you dare to take a better look you’ll find yourself enclosed with the beauty of the stars and the Moon, exactly how it feels to be under Jongdae’s scarlet gaze.

 

Yixing made a sign to stop, he crouched over some tall bushes, and Jongin and Chanyeol repeated the motion but a few steps behind. Then Yixing, in a quickly move, walked back towards them.

 

“There are three novices ahead, if we want to go further we need to take them down, or they’ll smell Chanyeol.”

 

“Novices love sweet blood.” - Jongin said with a sorry expression.

 

“Well, fuck my blood type.” — Chanyeol complained.

“Jongin, we can handle those three alone”

 

“I can take one down, I’ve done it before, and I’m a cop” — Chanyeol felt a little insulted, he might be a human, but he is not useless.

 

“Let the kid do something, Yixing” — Jongin meddled

 

“This is not a joke, Jongin” — Yixing snapped back.

 

“I know, but you are making him feel bad, I can feel it” — Jongin kept babbling.

 

“Guys” - Chanyeol whispered, trying to make the other two shut up over their bickering. “Guys.”

“Not now, Chanyeol” — they both told him. So Chanyeol had to drew his dagger and stab a novice vampire that was creeping over the bushes right in the neck, making the creature vanish.

 

Both Jongin and Yixing looked at Chanyeol in awe.

 

“Told you, I’m not useless.”

 

After the first one, the other two novices came, but this time Jongin and Yixing were attentive enough to take care of it by themselves, after that, the three of them kept walking until the hideout came to sight.

 

A long time ago it probably was a temple, but now the time and the use the vampires gave to it made the building look completely different, worn out and forgotten. It didn’t look like a sacred place anymore.

Luhan was out there, talking to some other vampires that left seconds before, bowing at Luhan. The fewer vampires they had to fight, the better, but there were no clues of Jongdae.

 

Even if the building wasn’t specially big, the surroundings were, hidden at the feet of a naturally carved cliff, it was ringed by trees and rocks, making the access really difficult.

Luhan entered the building alone, two vampires closed the main door behind him.

 

“How do we enter?” — Chanyeol whispered.

 

“There are no other entrances” — Yixing whispered in an annoyed tone. “Only the main door.”

 

“Those aren’t novices” — Jongin warned Chanyeol. “Let us fight them, that way you can enter and look for Jongdae, it will give you some time.” Chanyeol and Yixing nodded.

 

Chanyeol hid behind some rocks where Jongin told him to while both vampires walked towards the entrance, not trying to hide themselves at all. One of the vampires at the entrance hissed at them as a warning, but they didn’t flinch a little, they kept walking until the other too left the doors to approach them. That was Chanyeol’s call, he advanced from rock to rock, at some point they will notice his smell, but until then he will try to hide himself the best he can.

 

Yixing and Jongin talked to the other vampires, it wasn’t exactly a comfortable chitchat, specially when Yixing delivered a strong kick in the stomach to one of Luhan’s minions, from this point everything was too fast for Chanyeol to discern, he could only see kicks and knives here and here, loud thumps, yelps and even bites. Chanyeol had to breath deeply to regain his senses, to put everything in place, the last piece of his part of the plan was to run, and so he did, he ran to the main door, while a minion yelled something about a human, but Jongin knocked him out.

The building was dark inside, the thick walls and tall ceilings made the place even colder, but after all it was a vampire hideout. He could hear some talking, outside and inside, but no Jongdae’s voice, he cursed his ears, how much he wished to have Jongin’s ability right now. He kept walking, really carefully, watching every step he took, and trying to control his breathing, he uncovered his gun, full of silver bullets. The building wasn’t helping him at all, it was a maze, and the shortage of lightning wasn’t helping, he should have asked Yixing for some kind of directions, it was full of empty rooms that looked the same, gladly, they were empty.

 

He took one last turn, and he saw a dim light coming from another room. The light of candles made shadows dance like ghosts over the polished floor. There was someone inside that room, Chanyeol grabbed his gun even more firmly, specially when he started hearing some disturbing noises coming from within. Chains, metal chains. Chanyeol rushed his steps, but he stopped dead as soon as he heard Luhan’s voice.

Chanyeol peeked over the room from a side, he could see that the room was the bigger he has saw inside the building, richly decorated. He soon spotted Luhan, talking to someone else in the room that he dismissed, and in one corner, Jongdae, lying over the floor, black blood falling from his nose with both arms cuffed to the wall with what looked like silver leashes, and given the burns in his skin, they had to be.

 

“What did you expected from coming here?” — Luhan knelt down in front of Jongdae. “Stopping me? End what you couldn’t last time? The other night you managed to stay alive out of sheer luck.”

 

“Sheer luck?” — the usually loud and musical voice of Jongdae sounded dull — “You were the one who had to flee, not me.”

 

“Thanks to those disgusting humans of yours” — Luhan made a disgusted face. “I will search them first, and kill them before anyone else. That’s a promise” — he patted Jongdae in the shoulder. “Well, at least one of them, because we have a guest, don’t we, Inspector Park?” Jongdae’s eyes went crazy, not here, not now, please. Please, spare Chanyeol.

 

“Chanyeol, leave right now!” — Jongdae had barely any energy left, but he managed to shout Chanyeol while the human entered the room pointing at Luhan with his gun.

 

“You should know that we, vampires, have a really sharp smelling sense, specially when it comes to humans” — Luhan said smiling mischievously.

 

“And you should know that I’m really good at shooting.” — Chanyeol pointed at Luhan’s head. But Luhan only laughed soundly, in the blink of an eye he was right besides Chanyeol, the Inspector didn’t register when he moved.

 

“A human good at aiming doesn’t scare me, sweet blood” — Luhan grabbed Chanyeol’s arm til the point where he was hammering his nails inside his skin. Chanyeol had to drop his gun right there, he was bleeding from Luhan’s grab. Luhan smiled and licked the blood over his nails and hand.

 

“Two sweet for my taste” — Luhan complained. “But my novices will love you.”

 

“That’s if there is any left” — Yixing was right there behind Chanyeol with Jongin. They had some vampires blood over their faces, and scratches.

 

“Yixing? You too?” — Luhan asked, amused more than surprised. “You had always been weak” Yixing didn’t answer, Luhan words were a poison he wasn’t going to drink.

 

“Why are you doing this Luhan?” — Jongin asked.

 

“I am chosen to do this, stupid. You don’t see the potential we have? We could dominate the entire world in an endless night, we wouldn’t need to hide anymore. We wouldn’t need to chase puny humans any longer.”

 

“You are not any chosen one” — Jongdae said while laughing. “I can’t believe you still believe that shit.”

 

“Shut up!” — Luhan yelled at him.

 

“No!” — Jongdae moved into his leashes, making his own skin burn, but that didn’t stop him. “You aren’t the chosen one, and you’ll never be, they told you that because your blood is powerful, because your parents were powerful, but you are not, you are less than a leech! You say you want to free our race, but you can’t do that while slaving another! You are out of your mind” — Jongdae kept shouting while Luhan kept yelling him to shut up. With the noise, several vampires, Luhan’s minions, showed up in the room, ready to kill anyone who dared to contradict his master.

 

“Kill them all!” — Luhan ordered already out of his mind, his eyes burning. “But leave the human to me!”

 

The vampires charged against Yixing and Jongin who had their wings unfolded already. Yixing took Chanyeol’s gun from the floor and shoot several of them, killing vampires instantly. Luhan ran for Chanyeol that dodged the vampire and managed to drew his dagger making a thin cute over the vampire’s pale skin.

Jongdae wasn’t going to let Luhan have Chanyeol. His eyes were shining so much that they could light up the whole room if he wanted to. Jongdae opened his wings, he tried to fly to free himself, but the leashes were too strong and the wall too thick, in the end he fell to the ground pathetically. No excuses, he tried again, and again, and every try was harder and closer to the success than the other, he had to save Chanyeol, he had to. Even if he has to lose both of their arms.

 

It broke. The silver leashes broke. Now he had two silver whips attached to his arms, and even if they hurt like hell, he was going to use them. Jongdae raised his arms, making the whips turn and turn like blades, hitting several vampire heads with every turn. He finally reached Chanyeol, delivering a punch to Luhan’s laughing face, what Luhan didn’t expect was a back blow with a silver chain, directly over his column.

  
  
  


  
  


Luhan’s yell of despair and pain filled the whole room, and as soon as he put his eyes on Jongdae, he half smiled.

 

“You want to end our fight now?” — Luhan asked.

 

“Of course” — Jongdae said charging against Luhan.

 

Chanyeol was feeling out of his body, there was black and red blood everywhere his clothes, Luhan bite him and took some of his blood a while after Jongdae intervened, his hands were shaking like he was freezing in place, the dagger still in one of them. He knows he stabbed Luhan a little over one shoulder, but the vampire kept moving. Watching Jongdae fight was frightening, he couldn’t see Jongin and Yixing from where he was, and even if he could, all would be blurry and difficult to process for his brain right now.

 

He regained full conscience when he heard Jongdae yelling from pure pain, he managed to free himself from one of the chains but the other was still attached to him, if he kept using the chain as a whip he would lose his whole hand and wrist, Chanyeol realized that Luhan wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, so he stood up and took a deep breath before he shouted with all his heart.

The dagger sunk completely under Luhan’s skin, Chanyeol stabbed the vampire from the back, over the lung, probably, with his shaking bloody hands. Luhan turned back to see Chanyeol’s face and coughed some blood.

 

“You are coming with me, kid” - Those were, probably, Luhan’s last words. Chanyeol doesn’t really know, because from here he only remembers the utter pain over his chest, Jongdae shouting to him and darkness over him.

 

“Chanyeol” — Jongdae knelt besides him, Chanyeol was completely out, his beautiful face stained with vampire and his own blood. “Chanyeol please wake up!”

 

As soon as Luhan vanished and, the silver dagger between grey ashes, were the only remains of these nightmares, the few minions that were alive left the place, some running some flying, but all of them disappeared in the darkness of the woods.

 

“Jongdae” — Yixing called him. “He is dead.”

 

“No he can’t be. Chanyeol, wake up right now! — Jongdae shook Chanyeol’s arm, trying to wake him up, but he obtained no answer.

 

“Jongdae” — this time was Jongin, who had a nasty scar over his right arm. “I can feel him, but he doesn’t have much time.”

 

“No” — Jongdae yelled. “I won’t turn him.”

 

“Then you’ll lose him” — Yixing snapped back.

 

Jongdae had to take a decision right there, and the sooner the better. Of course, he didn’t want to lose Chanyeol, he is not even sure that he can live without him anymore. But turning him was a hard take too, he will be giving him the eternal life, with the good and the bad things, and he would be also taking his right to die and live as a human.

“What if he hates me for doing it?” — Jongdae asked between tears.

 

“He came down here for you, knowing that he could die. He read your letter, and I’ve never seen someone so determined in my 50 years as a vampire” — Yixing tried to soothe Jongdae. “I don’t think that is in his blood to hate you.”

 

Jongdae took a deep breath and approached Chanyeol’s neck.

  
  


 “Please, don’t hate me.”

  
  
  


                                                                                                                   🦇

 

As soon as he opened his eyes he felt like he had been sleeping for ages, his body felt heavy and slow while trying to step out of the comfy bed, it was like he was suffering the wildest hangover ever. But overall Chanyeol felt an unstoppable and insatiable thirst.

 

This is not his bed, he realizes, it’s Jongdae’s. When did he fell asleep at Jongdae’s bed?.

The vampire is anywhere to be seen, when Chanyeol tries to get up and walk to the lower floor, he almost fell to the ground, it takes a while for him to recover his ability to stand still and walk, even if it’s with slow steps.

 

Chanyeol could feel his legs cramped, how his chest hurts and a burning sensation coming from there, how his throat begs for him to drink, and how his back aches like he had been stabbed a thousand times over his shoulder blades.

 

“J-Jongdae!” — he managed to say while going down the stairs, grasping the handrail with both hands and all of his might, like a little kid that is learning to walk. “Jongdae” — he tries again, this time his voice sounds more firm.

 

“Chanyeol?” — the recognizable voice of Jongdae appeared from nowhere, as soon as his head showed up at the end of the stairs, with a worried look over his face, Chanyeol smiled deeply as soon as he saw the vampire, happiness spread over him so much that he forgot about the pain for a second. “Can you walk?” — Jongdae asked.

 

“Barely”- Chanyeol answered, watching how the vampire ran upstairs to his level to help him walk, he didn’t leave him until they reached the living room, with great effort coming from Chanyeol’s legs. “I’m so happy that you are okay” — Chanyeol said while getting comfy at Jongdae’s sofa. “I was so scared back there, where are Yixing and Jongin, they are okay, right?” — Chanyeol was eager to know what happened to everyone. But Jongdae looked grim.

 

“Chanyeol” — Jongdae has to tell him the truth about what happened, even if he doesn’t really know how to do it, or what will be the other’s reaction. Jongdae sat alongside Chanyeol and caressed his cheek, making Chanyeol lean a bit over his hand. “What’s the last thing you remember about the temple?”. Chanyeol started thinking as soon as Jongdae asks.

 

“I…”- Chanyeol tries to recall, but there are some details blurry and imprecise. “I remember the fight inside the temple, a lot of fighting, I remember clearly stabbing Luhan and the looks in his eyes… and he…he attacked me” — Chanyeol places a hand over his chest, where the burning sensation was coming. “After that everything went darker and darker, I remember your voice. You were crying.”

 

“Chanyeol, you had been sleeping for three days” — Jongdae said. “You saw everything darker and darker because before you stabbed Luhan he killed you.”

 

“He killed me?” — Chanyeol looked confuse.

 

“I… I had to make a decision, Chanyeol.” — Jongdae sighed heavily — “I almost lose you right there in my arms, I bite you. I bite you, Chanyeol” — Jongdae explained with the heaviest and blue gaze that his eyes had ever worn.

 

Shook hit Chanyeol. He died at the temple, he also killed Luhan, and Jongdae brought him back… as a vampire. Chanyeol touched his face, his skin didn’t felt any different but as soon as he touched his teeth he felt the long fangs inside, they were so sharp that when he touched one he cut himself, a single black drop coming from his injured finger. He was a vampire. That explained the thirst, the back pain were probably his bat wings, the numbness on his limbs were probably due to his once mortal body getting used to his new immortal reality. Jongdae told him once, turning hurts, and being a novice vampire also hurts.

 

Everything was going way too quick inside Chanyeol’s head at that moment, his thoughts spinned like crazy, he would have to leave his job, no more morning runs, no more breakfast… but not even once his head thought about blaming Jongdae.

 

“I know it’s a lot to take in” — Jongdae talked again — “If you need some time, it’s okay, and if you need to hate me… do it. I know I had no right, it took your mortality from you, I took the right to live and die as a mortal from you…” — Jongdae speech was interrupted by Chanyeol’s voice.

 

“I died, Jongdae” — Chanyeol’s voice sounded firm. “I already lived and died as a mortal. You had to choose, and you brought me back, I don’t get why are you blaming yourself, but I’m not blaming you.” — Chanyeol tried to approach Jongdae.

 

“How can you be so okay with all of this?”. Chanyeol looked at him dearly and smiled, how could the other not know?, how could the other not see his feelings?

 

“Because I found someone I hold so dearly in my heart, human and vampire, that I would go to hell one hundred time if that could save him, and moreover that same person demonstrated that would to what it takes to bring me back to his side. Jongdae, I can only be happy” — Chanyeol caressed one of Jongdae’s brown strands of brown hair, looking closely into the other’s eyes. Jongdae chuckled from pure happiness hearing Chanyeol’s words, for a second he swore that he could hear the beating of his own heart. Chanyeol is right, he would do whatever it takes in order to help Chanyeol. Whatever.

 

“Furthermore” — Chanyeol adds, with a mischievous smile. “I have a letter from you where you say that you love me” — Jongdae rolls his eyes, his smile still as big and upturned as always.

 

“I should have left you dead” — Jongdae jokes, making Chanyeol pout. “So what? Haven’t you realized?.”

 

“I want to hear it from you” — Chanyeol pleads. Jongdae pressed his forehead against Chanyeol’s, looking right into Chanyeol’s eyes, Jongdae see a beautiful tone of orange starting to gleam, the exact tone of a gently fire, warm and cozy. It fits Chanyeol so much.

 

“You know, your eyes gleam in an alluring orange tone” — Jongdae whispered.

 

“I got that from the scarlet eyed vampire that turned me” — Chanyeol chuckled.

 

 “I love you, Chanyeol” — the words left Jongdae throat so naturally that makes him wonder why did he took so long in saying them.

 

“I love you too, to the Hell and back” — Chanyeol answered, and a second before his lips were pressed against Jongdae’s. Soft and plump, against Jongdae’s kittenish smile, delicate but intense at the same time, Chanyeol wondered if it would help him heal faster, because as long as he felt Jongdae’s lips against his he stopped feeling pain.

  
  
  
  
  
  


                                                        🦇

  
  


“I don’t know if this is because I’m a vampire now, but, I have to say that this cemetery date is really cute” — Chanyeol said while walking with Jongdae’s hand on his own.

 

“It’s because you were an emo as a teenager” — Jongdae laughed soundly, while Chanyeol complained. “Hurry, I want to show you something.”

 

They both walked across the dark cemetery, usually is very green and placid, but it sure looks creepy at midnight, when no one except for a few vampires are over.

They walked through a lot of graves and mausoleums, some of them tidy and recently covered with fresh flowers, and others long forgotten. Jongdae reached a tall and lush cypress with a single grave under it.

 

Chanyeol novice period ended just a week ago, after almost four months of constant whining and suffering. As soon as Chanyeol tasted blood he became more and more thirsty, leaving the house and living near humans was barely impossible at some point, and really difficult for Jongdae to manage alone, so Sehun came by from time to time to remember Chanyeol not to see humans as flesh and blood only, but as friends, since he was one not so long ago. The scarlet eyed vampire was somehow afraid of telling Sehun about turning Chanyeol, but all he answered was a “he can pay for my burial, then” and laughed soundly. Sehun might not be a vampire, but he is as mighty as one, Jongdae had learnt.

 

Yixing and Jongin grew really attached to Chanyeol thanks to their little adventure across the Bukhansan woods, not a single week passes without Chanyeol asking Jongdae to go have a drink at The Mosquito. Jongdae always give in, how he could resist that orange hue in Chanyeol’s eyes anyway.

 

“Read it” — Jongdae said pointing to the headstone, and Chanyeol approached.

 

“Kim Jongdae 1965-1989, lost but not forgotten.” Chanyeol read out loud. “We came here to see your grave?” — Chanyeol asked curious, Jongdae rolled his eyes

“Read below, airhead” Chanyeol had to squint his eyes to discover that underneath Jongdae’s name there was another.

 

“Park Chanyeol!” 1992-2019!” — Chanyeol read excitedly. “We are grave mates!”. Jongdae roared with laughter.

 

“I had someone to add your name. So that way we are together, to the human eyes and to the vampire ones” — Jongdae said smoothly while taking back Chanyeol’s hand.

 

“This is a very vampire thing to do” — Chanyeol said laughing, leaving a soft peck over Jongdae’s lips. “And I love it.”

 

“I’m glad” — Jongdae smiled sincerely, giving a tiny peck over Chanyeol’s lips.

 

“Is this… the vampire way to ask me to marry you?” — Chanyeol asked out of the blue. Jongdae blushed heavily, but only a soft shade of pink could be seen thanks to the Moon being the only spotlight.

 

“I don’t think there is such a thing as vampire weddings, Yeol” — Jongdae cackled softly at the idea.

 

“What are you talking about? Haven’t you see Twilight: Breaking Dawn? There’s this scene where..:” Jongdae placed his whole hand over Chanyeol’s face to shut him.

 

“You are a vampire now, I don’t think you are allowed to make more Twilight jokes” — Jongdae laughed. Chanyeol freed himself from Jongdae’s hand.

 

“I’m allowed to kiss you under the Moon in a cemetery?” — Chanyeol asked with a big grin that showed his long canines.

 

“Smooth” — Jongdae kissed him with a smile, there under the Moon, in an empty cemetery, in front of their shared grave, exactly like Chanyeol had asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and kudos for your fave gravemates!


End file.
